Ai Shiteru Koi
by Yaii
Summary: Eine ältere Story von mir, aber da sie noch ein paar neue Teile bekommen hat (und auch noch mehr bekommen wird) dachte ich mir ich lösche alles hier und lade sie nocheinmal neu hoch -> Taichi liegt im Koma und hat, als er aufwacht alles vergessen, auch
1. Von damals bis heute

Ai Shiteru Koi   
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Von damals bis Heute ...  
  
Serenen schallten durch die Nacht und endeten im Krankenhaus. Ein Junge rannte neben den Ärzten her ,die seinen Geliebten in den OP brachten. „Wir müssen schnell operieren." Schrie der eine Arzt und die Tür knallte vor den ,mit Tränen gefüllten ,Augen des Jungen zu.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Mein erster Eindruck von Matt war sehr kritisch, ich hatte gedacht er sei eingebildet und liebte sich selbst über alles. Doch er ist nur ein normaler Junge ,der seine Problem nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Er tat mir hinterher schließlich immer mehr leid wieso weiß ich nicht. Meine kleine Schwester Kari versteht sich gut mit seinem Bruder T.K. sie gehen in eine Klasse und sind ineinander verliebt. T.K. ist anders als du Matt.In seinen Augen kann man Freude ,Freundlichkeit, Naivität und andere Dinge lesen. In deinen konnte und kann man nichts lesen.Ich sehe immer wenn ich dich ansehe nur den traurigen Jungen der von allen im stich gelassen wurde.Der Junge der verletzt wurde von seinen Eltern vor allem.Du hattest beschlossen deine Gefühle zu überbrücken und das ist dir gelungen.  
  
Ich habe dich am Anfang unserer Reise nie maulen gehört, OK du hast an mir und den anderen rum gemeckert aber nicht gemault wie ich ,Mimi oder T.K.. Und wenn es um T.K. ging warst du sowieso immer ein anderer Mensch,du hättest dich für ihn geopfert ohne mit der Wimper zuzucken. Als wir damals von Angemon und Angewomon diese Pfeile in den Rücken geschossen bekommen hatten,war ich froh darüber das du gesagt hattest du hättest auch Angst.In dem Moment wo uns die Pfeile trafen , hatte ich das Gefühl mit dir eine Person zusein.  
  
In unserer Gruppe warst du der Außenseiter,der Rebell und der eingebildete. Jetzt bist du der Rebell aber sonst nichts mehr. Ich habe dich eigentlich schon immer bewundert, hättest du mich manchmal nicht durch Schläge von einer Sache abgehalten ,hätte ich die Gruppe in den Ruin geführt.In den sicheren Tod...Ich bin froh dich mal richtig kennen gelernt zuhaben.  
  
Jetzt liege ich hier schon wider wach im Bett und starre in die Dunkelheit.Wenn ich aus dem Fenster sehe ,sehe ich den Mond. Es ist Vollmond mußt du wissen, es erinnert mich an deine Augen. So nah und doch so weit entfernt. Ich würde gerne wissen was in dir vorgeht. Und ich würde gern wissen wieso ich die ganze Zeit nur an dich denken muss. Hab ich mich in dich verliebt? Eigentlich geht das doch nicht oder? Immerhin sind wir beide Jungen. Naja das ist nicht das Problem, du würdest nie das Gleiche für mich empfinden.Diese Gefühle empfinde ich für dich jetzt schon seid 2 Jahren und ich habe nicht den Mut es dir zusagen und am Anfang wollte ich es mir auch gar nicht eingestehen. Aus Angst? Ja ich habe Angst. Angst davor du würdest mich hassen. Oder noch mehr Angst davor das du mich allein lässt. Wiso muss immer dir so was passieren? Es war mitten in der Nacht gewesen, der Fahrer konnte dich nicht sehen, obwohl du unter einer Laterne gestanden hattest. Der Fahrer ,er war besoffen dich trifft keine Schuld. Du hattest nicht aufgepaßt, warst in deinen Gedanken versunken. Und da nimmt der Scheißkerl dich und die Laterne mit.Naja er fuhr euch um. Ich hoffe du kommst bald wider aus dem Krankenhaus raus. Wenn du mich allein lässt, würde ich dir das nie verzeihen.  
  
Ich schlug die Augen auf die Sonne schien ins Zimer, ich hatte verschlafen. Ich schaute kurz zum Kalender, gut es ist Samstag , dachte ich nur ,rieb mir verschlafen die Augen und sprang aus dem Bett. Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich dachte nur noch an Matt. In Sekunden schnelle flimmerten Bilder vor meinem geistigen Auge ,Bilder von der Gruppe , damals in der Digiwelt. Wie wir uns geprügelt hatten und... es klopfte. „Ja?" Meine Mutter kam rein. „Zieh dich an Frühstück ist fertig." „OK danke Mama." Sie ging raus und ich zu meinem Schrank. Ich zog Kleidung raus , schmiss sie aufs Bett und zog mich um. Danach rannte ich noch eben ins Bad ,wusch mich und putzte mir die Zähne. „Tai bist du fertig?" Ertönte eine Stimme von draußen. „Ja."Ich machte meiner kleinen Schwester Kari die Tür auf und schlenderte zum Küchentisch. Als endlich alle saßen fingen wir an zuessen. Ich hatte seltsamer Weise mal überhaupt keinen Apetit, futterte aber trotzdem in mich hinein. Hätte ich das nicht getan ,hätten mich meine Eltern für krank erklärt .Mit meinen Gedanken war ich schon wider bei blonden Haaren und azurblauen Augen. „Ach ja Tai ,T.K. hat mir erzählt das Matt Morgen wider aus dem Krankenhaus raus kann. Ups schon so späht? Mama ich gehe jetzt zu Jolei die anderen kommen auch." „Ja klar." Damit stürmte Kari aus der Wohnung und schmetterte die Tür laut krachend hinter sich zu. Meine Mutter ärgerte sich noch ein wenig über den Krach , räumte dann aber den Tisch ab. Ich trottete zurück in mein Zimmer und setzte mich ans Fenster. Es war ein nebliger Tag und es sah für mich verdächtig nach Regen aus. „Hoffentlich kommt Kari noch vor dem Regen bei T.K. an." Dachte ich bei mir und versunk wider in meinen Gedanken. Bevor du angefahren wurdest Matt, hatten wir ,die Digiritter, uns ja getroffen gehabt. Dir war der rechte Jacken und der rechte Hemdsärmel hoch gerutscht gewesen und ich hatte irgendwas gesehen was nicht nach Haut aussah.Naja irgendwie schon ,aber eben anders. Hinterher habe ich genauer hingesehen, es waren Narben, zwei Narben waren an deinem Handgelenk. Ich hatte einen Schrecken bekommen als mir klar wurde wiso du diese Narben hattest. Du hattest dich selbst umbringen wollen oder? Damit habe ich doch recht? Wiso machst du so einen Mist? Du weißt gar nicht wieviele Leute dich vermissen würden, wenn du ...wenn du... Daran darf ich nicht mal denken. Mir liefen Tränen über die wangen. Schnell wischte ich sie mit meinem Ärmel weg und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Meine Eltern machten sich gerade zum gehen fertig. „Also Tai wir fahren jetzt zu deiner Tante weißt du ja." „Ja." Es waren Ferien ,Ferien die ich die ganze Zeit allein hier zu Hause verbringen würde. Kari fuhr Morgen mit T.K. und seiner Mutter zu T.K.s Großeltern und meine Eltern kamen auch erst am Ende der Ferien wider. „Bis dann und stell nichts Dummes an." Ich nickte schlaff und wartete darauf das meine Eltern verschwanden. Das passierte dann auch und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen quietschend ins Schloß. „Die Tür muss mal geölt werden." Murmelte ich und warf mich vor die Glotze.Da hielt ich es aber auch nicht lange aus. Ich rief eben bei T.K. an um zu fragen ob Kari auch nichts vergessen hatte und ging dann wider in mein Zimmer. Also Kari hatte das Treffen mit Davis, Jolei und den anderen beendet und war jetzt bei T.K. , Morgen würde sie wegfahren und erst am Ende der Ferien wider kommen. Jou´s besuchte seine heisgeliebte Mimi in Amerika und Sora fuhr mit ihm mit.  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachte ich erst um 12.00 Uhr auf, ich hatte die Nacht lang an Matt gedacht und so keinen Schlaf gefunden. Heute würde er wider aus dem Krankenhaus rauskommen, nein er war schon drausen. Das Telefon klingelte, ich rannte hin und nahm ab.„Ja ,Yagami?"„Ja ,Tai? Hier ist Matt."„Oh hi, wie geht's?"„Es geht so. Mein Vater muss wegen seiner Arbeit wegfahren und da wollt ich fragen ob ich mal zu dir kommen kann, langweile mich hier zu Tode."„Klar. Ich habe eh Momentan Sturm freihe Bude. Kannst kommen."„Gut bis gleich." „Gut." Ich legte auf ,rannte in mein Zimmer und schaffte in ihm etwas Ordentlichkeit. Dann griff ich mir mein Buch und laß. Beim lesen vergang die Ziet immer wie im Fluge ,also klingelte es an der Tür. Ich sprang wider auf und rannte zur Tür. Mit einem quitschen öffnete ich die Tür und Matt kam rein. Er sah noch etwas angeschlagen aus und wirkte auch noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen ,aber was mir ammeisten auffiel war das er von Kopf bis Fuß naß war. Mit einem verwirrten Gesicht blickte ich kurz aus dem Fenster und sah das es in Strömen regnete. Matt zog sich die Jacke aus und wurde leicht rot, oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? „Entschuldigung, jetzt mache ich wol die ganze Wohnung naß." „Nein ,nein schon OK. Möchtest du vielleicht duschen? Du kriegst Sachen von mir." Es war schon wider etwas spähter geworden und bei diesem Mistwetter wurde es dann auch schon dunkeler. „Ähh ja danke."Also gab ich Matt ein paar Sachen von mir und wo das Bad war wusste er ja. Ich ging zurück in mein Zimmer und machte meinen Fernseher an. Ich sah eigendlich gar nicht richtig hin, mit meinen Gedanken war ich wider bei Matt. Ich wurde immer nervöser ,als mir auffiel das ich jetzt ganz allein mit ihm in der Wohnung war. Ich benahm mich ja schon wie ein Mädchen ,die mit ihrem Traumboy allein zu Haus ist. Naja das stimmte ja auch fast. Nach einer Zeit kam Matt wider ,er hatte sich nicht die große Mühe gemacht seine Haare abzutrocknen, also hingen sie ihm jetzt tropfend im Gesicht. Die Klamotten waren ihm ,was die Breite betrifft, viel zugroß und das T-Shirt wurde nur von einer Schulter oben gehalten. „Tschuldige das ich so ne Umstände mache." Murmelte Matt und rückte die Kleidung zurecht. „Sch...schon Ok." Er setzte sich neben mich und sah zum Fernseher. Matt hatte sich ,seid ich ihn kenne, noch nie so komisch benommen. Und sich auch noch nie so richtig entschuldigt. „Willst du was essen?" Ich wandte mich zu ihm und wartete auch Antwort,die ein wenig auf sich warten ließ. „Danke,aber ich habe keinen Hunger." „Aber ,du isst viel zuwenig." Ich wusste zwar das ich nicht Matts Mutter war ,aber er war so mager das doch schon fast unnormal war. Das war mir noch nie aufgefallen, er hatte aber immerhin auch Niemanden der darauf achtete wieviel er aß. Matt sah mich ein wenig skeptisch an. „Äh tut mir leid, geht mich nichts an." Ich lief knallrot an , aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte. Es war das erste Mal seid ein paar Jahren das er wider lächelte. „Äh wiso meinst du das?" Matt wandte sich ab. „Was? Naja weil du bist ein wenig zu dünn..." „Ach so ,liegt wol daran das ich nie Hunger habe." „Nein?" Er schüttelte zur Antwort den Kopf. Aber wiso erzählte er mir das, ok wir waren mitlerweile Freunde geworden ,aber so gut wie Davis dachte kannten wir uns nicht. Er erzählte nie was über sich ,verschloss sich immer. „Mir würde es wol mal gut tuen, keinen Hunger zu haben." Wir lachten beide los. „Wieviel Uhr ist es?" Meinte Matt plötzlich. „Warte mal." Ich kramte nach meinem Wecker und haute einmal gegen ihn. „9.00" „Dann sollte ich wol gehen. Sind meine Sachen trocken?" „Wartet dein Vater?" „Nein, er kommt erst am Montag nach den Ferien wider." „Dann übernachte doch hier ,bis zum Ende der Ferien. Kari kommt nicht wider und meine Eltern auch nicht." „Äh... Wiso nicht. Aber ich muss noch meine Sachen holen." „Machen wir Morgen, Heute leihe ich dir noch was wenn du willst." „OK." Ich freute mich innerlich riesig ,das Matt bleiben würde. Wir schafften ein Futon in mein Zimmer und suchten ein paar gute Videos raus. Matt setzte sich schonmal vor den Fernseher und ich machte noch das Licht aus. Dann schob ich ein Video rein und schaltete an. Beinahe vergaß ich mich noch hinzusetzen, da mein Blick wider unauffällig bei Matt hängen geblieben war. Also setzte ich mich , malwider knallrot, auf mein Bett und sah mir den Film an. Anscheinend fand Matt es auf dem Futon nicht gerade gemütlich Fern zugucken ,denn er kam nach dem ersten Virtel des Filmes zu mir aufs Bett. Wir lehnten uns an die Wand und beim zweiten Film lehnte ich mich an Matts Schulter. Matt schien es irgentwie gar nicht richtig zubemerken und das war mir nur Recht. Irgentwann zwischen durch bemerkte ich wie Matt eingeschlafen war und mir fielen selber schon die Augen zu. Ich schaltete den Fernseher aus und schlief ebenfalls ein. Am nächsten Tag wachte ich schon früh auf. Das Sonnenlicht fiel zwar schon ins Zimmer ,aber für meine Verhältnisse war es eben früh und ich glaube für Matts späht. Er schlief immer noch. Ich lief knallrot an, er sah so süß aus das es schon fast verboten war. Ich stand auf und ging duschen. Als ich fertig war ,war Matt auch schon wach. „Morgen." Sagte er und ging nach mir ins Bad. „Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Ja. Und du?" „Aber immer doch." Ich machte mich daran Frühstück zumachen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam dann auch Matt und half mir. Am Nachmittag gingen wir in die Stadt und danach noch eben in verschiedenen Geschäften gucken. Als wir dann schließlich wider zu Hause ankamen gingen wir in mein Zimmer und unterhielten uns einfach. Mir brannte eine Frage auf der Zunge die ich loswerden wollte ,aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob er sie beantworten würde.Und ob er nicht wütend werden würde...Naja bringen wir es hinter uns. „Du Matt." „Ja?" „Hast du eigendlich eine Freundin?" Matt schien von dieser Frage sichtlich überrascht. „Nein.Hast du eine? Läuft da was zwischen Sora und dir?" „Nein. Wir sind einfach nur Freunde. Und sonst habe ich auch Keine." Danach war erstmal Schweigen angesagt. Keiner von uns fand ein Thema und so entstand ein echt peinliches Schweigen. Ich blieb bei meinen Gedanken hängen und fiel in einen Tagtraum. Meine Gedanken schwebten wider bei Matt. Schon wenn er in der Nähe flippte ich aus, echt. Das ich die ganze Zeit mit ihm zusammen bin scheint wol das Ganze nur noch weiter auszuprägen. „Was ist?" Durchbrach Matt aufeinmal die Stille. „Äh was?" „Naja du bist so rot, alles OK?" „Ähh ja klar." Dabei beließ Matt es erstmal und ich war ihm dankbar dafür. Ich hätte keine Ahnung gehabt wie ich ihm es erklären solle. „Guck mal es wird schon wider dunkel." Meinte Matt mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster." „Hm." „Hey Tai bist du noch da?" „Äh ja klar. Was hast du gesagt?" Na toll jetzt hatte ich mich total blamiert doch Matt lächelte nur. „Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken ,das du gar nichts mehr mit kriegst?" „Ähhh. Öhh." Stotterte ich rum und lief nebenbei noch röter an. „Jetzt siehst du aus wie eine überreife Tomate.Hey woran denkst du ,du kannst es mir sagen." Ich steigerte mich immer mehr rein.Was sollte ich sagen? Die Wahrheit ging nicht ,aber ich wollte ihn auch nicht anlügen. „Ist es so schlimm?" „Nein, nur." „Schon klar. Musst es mir nicht sagen wenn du nicht willst." „Danke." Dann wider Schweigen. Wir hatten beschlossen nochmal Videos zugucken ,also ging ich wider ins Wohnzimmer ,zum Videoschrank und zog ein paar raus. Als ich ins Zimmer zurück saß Matt schon wider auf meinem Bett und wartete. Ich ging noch ein paar Schritte vorwärts und balancierte dabei die Videos, Chips und eine Schüssel Popcorn. Dabei fiel mir nicht auf das ein Fußball genau vor meinen Füßen lag und deswegen stolperte ich auch über ihn. Ich flog ein wenig vorwärts und Matt sprang auf um mich aufzufangen, stand aber selber ziemlich wackelig und kippte ebenfalls um. Zum Glück war die Schüssel Popcorn mit einem Deckel versiegelt und die Tüte Chips noch zu ,sonst wäre uns das Essen um die Ohren geflogen. Ich machte die Augen zu um den Aufprall nicht sehen zu müssen, doch ich landete weich. Als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich in verblüffte blaue Augen die mich ansahen. Erst nach ein paar Minuten anstarren bemerkte ich ,das ich auf Matt gelandet war. Ich lag also jetzt auf ihm und konnte mich nicht mehr rühren. Matt rührte sich ebenfalls kein Stück, aber vielleicht lag das daran das er das wegen meinem Gewicht nicht konnte. So vergingen viele Minuten die Zeit verstrich einfach so, bis ich meine Kraft wider zurück bekam. „Ähh." Ich lief knallrot an und probierte aufzustehen. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie ,aber wir hatten uns irgentwie ineinander verfangen und so wurde ich nochmal runter gerissen. Ich konnte mich gerade noch so mit dem Unterarmen ,die ich neben Matts Kopf gelegt hatte ,abstützen und so das Schlimmste verhindern. Das Schlimmste naja. Mit dem Kopf war ich weiter nach unten gegangen und so mit dem Mund auf Matts Mund gelandet. Fragt mich nicht wie ich das angestellt hatte , aber es war so. Als ich bemerkte was da überhaupt passiert war, reagierte ich sofort. Ich sprang mit einem Satz auf und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Dann reichte ich Matt meine Hand und half ihm hoch. „Tut ..tut ..tut mir leid. Ähh." „Hm." Matt lief schließlich genauso rot an wie ich es schon lange war. „Lass...lass uns jetzt die Videos gucken." Meinte er schließlich und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Äh klar." Ich schob das Video rein und schaltete an. Für den Rest des Abend sahen Matt und ich uns nicht mehr an. Keiner von uns verlor die Rote Farbe im Gesicht und egal was wir sagen wollten, es kam nur ein stottern raus. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen." Meinte ich und Matt nickte zustimmend. Also machte er das Licht aus und ich kümmerte mich um den Fernseher. „Du Matt tut mir leid wegen ebend." Murmelte ich als wir beide in unseren Betten lagen. „Schon...schon OK." Ich konnte mich ohrfeigen ,mir hatte es echt gefallen Matt zuküssen und ich wollte ihm das auch sagen. Sollte ich ihm sagen was ich für ihn empfinde? Würde er mich dafür hassen und spätestens Morgen weggehen? Aber ich musste es sagen, sonst würde ich mich nur weiter mit meinen Gedanken ,die niemals war werden konnten , quälen. „Du Matt..." „Hm?" Ich musste es tuen , jetzt oder nie. „Äm ,also...ich wollte dir nur sagen ,das ,das das du für mich das wichtigste auf der Welt bist." Ich merkte wie Matts erstaunten und fragenden Blicke auf mir ruhten. „Wie meinst du das Tai?" „Naja. Ich fand es immer schrecklich wenn wir und gestritten haben und wenn du mich für dumm gehalten hast. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll aber..." „Tai ich muss dir auch was sagen.." „Hö?" „Du der Kuss, naja der Unfall, der Kuss ...er hat mir gefallen." Ich stockte und sah jetzt den blonden Jungen neben mir an. „Was ich dir schon lange sagen wollte...naja am Anfang wollte ich es mir nicht eingestehen ,aber jetzt... mir wurde die Wahrheit klar. Du Tai ,ich bin in Gefühlen noch nie gut gewesen... und in erklären auch nicht also..." Ich hörte nur noch das Matt sich aufrichtete und danach spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen.Es war ein schöner Kuss. „Ich hoffe du hasst mich jetzt nicht dafür." Murmelte er und ich sah wie ihm Tränen über das Gesicht rollten. „Du Matt." „Ja?" „Ich liebe dich auch." Ich stand auf und zog ihn zu mir ran. Wir standen ewig nur da und hielten uns in den Armen. Ich hatte Angst ,das wenn ich ihn loslasse, ihn zuverlieren. „Ich..ich liebe ...dich auch Taichi." Jetzt weinte ich auch ,aber nicht aus Trauer sondern aus Freude. Das was ich so gehofft hatte war eingetreten. „Lass und schlafen." Meinte ich und zog ihn auf mein Bett. Er weigerte sich nicht , aber er schien auch nicht sehr begeistert. „Was ist?" Ich legte den Arm um ihn und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. „Nichts..." „Ach komm irgentwas muss doch sein. Du kannst mir alles sagen." „Weißt du ,ich bin es nur nicht gewöhnt. Einem Menschen so nahe zusein ,meine ich." Was meinte er damit, ich wurde , mal wieder, nicht aus seinen Worten schlau. „Wie jetzt?" „Naja ...ich werde nervös und so...,es ist schwer für mich ,diese Umstellung aufeinmal. Also...ach ich weiß nicht wie man das erklären soll." Ähh? Naja jetzt auch egal. „Schon OK. Also ich lege mich an die Wand und du in die Mitte ,dann ist es doch Ok oder?" „Ja äh ,ich meine nein. Ich schlafe am Rand und du in der Mitte." „??Naja wenn du meinst." „ Ja ,ich brauche nicht soviel Platz , beim schlafen." Er lächelte. „???Also gute Nacht." Damit legten wir uns hin und schliefen wenige Minuten später ein. Am nächsten Tag wachte ich früh auf. Ich ließ die Augen zu und tastete nach der Seite des Bettes, um aufzustehen. Doch ich stieß nicht auf die Seite des Bettes ,sondern auf ..etwas naja etwas ,was sich anfühlte wie Stoff. Ja, ein Hemd, ich tastete weiter nach oben und fühlte etwas weiches. Es fühlte sich fast so an wie Seide. Ich sah verschlafen auf und sah was da so seidenes war. Meine Hand lag in mitten von blonden Haaren. Erst dann fiel mir wider ein, was Gestern passiert war und wie automatisch musste ich lächeln. Ich strich Matt die Haare aus dem Gesicht und über seine Wange. „Matt aufwachen." Flüsterte ich meinem Geliebten ins Ohr. „Hm.." „Hey, Schlafmütze." „Was ist denn?" MAtt drehte sich auf den Bauch und verschwand mit dem Gesicht im Kissen. „Komm schon, wollen wir nicht frühstücken?" „..." MAn der wollte wol gar nicht mehr aufstehen. Ich überlegte kurz und suchte nach einer Methode ,um ihn aus dem Bett zuscheuchen. „Yama-Chan jemand hat deine 5.000 Mark (Autor: Sorry ich weiß nicht wieviel Yen das sind ^..^ ) Versace Jacke dreckig gemacht." Sagte ich etwas lauter und sofort war Matt aufgesprungen und zu seiner Jacke gerannt. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam er zurück. „Stimmt ja gar nicht. Du..." Matt ließ sich wider aufs Bett sacken und stupste mir auf die Nasenspitze. „Ja ich weiß ,aber wenigstens bist du wach." „Glück gehabt, denn hätte die jemand dreckig gemacht, hätte ich Heute noch vors Gericht gemusst." Wir lachten und ich legte von Hinten die Arme um Matts Hals. Der zuckte kurz zusammen und spannte sich etwas an. „Soll ich aufhören?" Fragte ich nach einiger Zeit ,die ich ihn umarmt hatte. „Nein, nein ist schon Ok. Mach nur weiter." Er drehte den Kopf nach hinten und gab mir einen Kuss. Matt fing ein bisschen an zuzittern und ich hörte doch auf und stand auf. Der blonde Junge auf meinem Bett sah mich fragend an und dann zu Boden. „Tut mir leid." Murmelte er. „Schon klar. Das kriegen wir auch noch hin. Hast du Hunger?" „Ein wenig." Damit stand er auch auf und wir gingen in die Küche. „Cornflakes oder...?" Matt drückte mir den Zeigefinger auf den Mund und lächelte. „Warte kurz ,ich zieh mich an. Aber nichts essen. Ich mach Frühstück." Damit rannte Matt in mein Zimmer zurück, danach ins Bad und kam nach einigen Minuten zurück. Fertig an gezogen , gekämmt und Zähne geputzt. „So jetzt gehst du duschen oder was weiß ich und ich mache frühstück." Er schob mich ins Bad und verkroch sich dann in der Küche. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, holte mir meine Klamotten und ging duschen. Nach einer halben Stunde ging ich in die Küche ,in der es schon köstlich nach Ei und Brötchen roch. „Hey das riecht echt gut." „Hm..Gut..ist gerade fertig geworden." Murmelte Matt und deckte mit meiner Hilfe den Tisch. Danach setzten wir uns hin und fingen an zuessen. „Ich muss Heute noch meine Sachen holen. Naja wenn du immer noch willst das ich da bleibe." „Klar,Yama-chan." „Yama-Chan?" Matt sah mich skeptisch an. „Machen wir dann Heute Nachmittag." Ich aß weiter und beobachtete Matt aus den Augenwinkeln ,so das er es nicht sehen konnte. Er aß ganz langsam bis er schließlich aufhörte. Matt sah zu mir und dann wider auf seinen Teller. Ich sah ihn so an, als ich bemerkte das sich seine Hand langsam vom Brustkörper zu seiner Schulter tastete. Dabei verzog er schmerzhaft das Geschicht und ihm stiegen fast Tränen in die Augen. „Alles OK Matt?" Er sah erschrocken wieder hoch und nickte. „Ja..ja alles in Ordnung." Das war typisch Matt. Er wollte nie seine Probleme sagen um mich nicht zubelasten. „Aber irgetwas muss doch sein....Tut die irgentwas weh?" Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und aß weiter. „Man Matt ,mir kannst du es doch sagen. Und es ist doch klar das du noch nicht ganz fit bist. Du bist Gestern erst aus dem Krankenhaus rausgekommen. Also?" Er sah mich stumm an dann seufzte er. „Es tut nur noch ein bischen weh." „Das sah eben aber ganz anders aus." „Ich..." Ich stand auf und ging zu Matt hin. Dann zog ich ihn hoch und drückte ihn an mich. „Hey...wieso sagst du mir sowas nicht?" Murmelte ich. „Ich will doch nur keine Umstände machen...." Ich wusste es. „Hör zu, mir sagst du sowas ab heute immer. Versprochen?" „Versprochen." „OK ich gehe gleich deine Sachen holen und du bleibst hier, verstanden?" Ich ließ Matt los und ging zur Couch. „Aber ich kann das doch auch machen, es sind schließlich meine Sachen." Matt folgte mir und wir ließen uns auf die Couch sinken. „Nein." „Aber..." Ich unterbrach meinen Geliebten und legte meinen Finger auf seinen Mund. „Ich mach das OK?" Das sagte ich so ,das es sich nicht wie eine Frage sondern mehr wie ein Befehl anhörte. Jetzt nickte er und nach einer Stunde ging ich dann zu Matt. Als ich wieder kam saß Matt auf dem Boden , das Hemd ausgezogen, in meinem Zimmer und wickelte sich einen Verband ab. „Was machst du da?" Fragte ich und stellte Matts Rucksack vor mein Bett. „Äh was?" Matt schreckte hoch. „Was du da machst." „Ich gucke wie die Wunde aussieht." Murmelte er und der Verband löste sich jetzt ganz. Zum Vorschein kamen einige blaue Flecken und die Schulter sah etwas lediert aus. „Was für Verletzungen hattest du denn?" Fragte ich mit vorsichtiger Stimme. „Em... Einige Quetschungen an der Schulter ,3 gebrochene Rippen und irgentwas was ich nicht mehr weiß." Das flüsterte er nur , so das ich es kaum hören konnte. „Hilfst du mir mal Tai?" Fragte er nach ein paar Minuten. „Klar. Wobei denn?" „Hilfst du mir dieses Ding wieder fest zumachen?" Er deutete auf den Verband und ich nickte. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten wir den Verband wieder fachmennisch da sitzen wo er sitzen sollte und Matt zog sich sein Hemd wieder an. Sehr zu meinem Leidwesen ,obwohl man bei dem Verband eh nicht viel gesehen hatte. Es wurde immer spähter und wir verbrachten die meiste Zeit mit unterhalten. Jetzt war es wirklich dunkel, und als ich meinen Blick auf die Uhr warf ,stellte ich fest das es schon 9.00 Uhr war. „Hey MAtt gehen wir in den Park?" Fragte ich schließlich ,nach langen überlegen. „Äh?Aber...Klar wieso nicht..." Damit verließen wir die Wohnung und gingen in den leeren Park. Wir liefen einfach nebeneinander her und schwiegen uns an. Bis wir an einen See kamen ,dort setzten wir uns an den Rand und sahen hinein. „Immer wieder sind es Seeen nicht wahr?" Murmelte der blonde Junge neben mir. „Ja ,schon seltsam nicht?" „Hm...." Ich ließ mich nach hinten sinken und sah hinauf in die Sterne. Matt saß immernoch starr am Ufer und sah in den See. Irgetwas an ihm zog mich immer wieder an. Was es war wusste ich aber nicht. Ich packte Matt am Arm und zog ihn sanft zu mir runter. Jetzt lag er genau neben mir und sah mich an. „Was ist?" Fragte er nach einiger Zeit nach dem ich ihn schon regelrecht angestarrt hatte. „Weißt du das du anziehst?" Sein Blick wurde immer fragender. „Wie meinst du das?" Flüsterte er. „Etwas an dir zieht mich an wie das Licht die Motten ,das kannst du mir glauben." „Häh?" Ich fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Ach schon gut." Wir schwiegen wieder. „Die ziehst auch an." „Hm?" Ich rückte noch näher an ihn ran und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinen haaren. „Ich liebe dich Tai." „Ich dich auch." Er kuschelte sich an mich und ich merkte wie sich seine Fingernägel in meine Jacke gruben. Nach einiger Zeit fielen mir die Augen zu und ich konnte mich kaum noch wach halten. „Lasss uns gehen bevor ich einschlafe." Meinte ich nach ein paar minuten und Matt nickte. „Ich stand auf und zog Matt vorsichtig an seinem heilen Arm mit hoch. „Sehr müde?" Er fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die haare und lächelte. „Hm...ganz schön." Ich gähnte und wir gingen los. Wir waren fast 2 Stunden am see gewesen ,was keinem von uns aufgefallen war. Ich legte ihm den Arm um seine Talie und nach kurzer Zeit waren wir schon wieder bei mir angekommen. Matt ließ sich auf mein Bett sinken uns verfolgte mich mit seinen blicken ,wärend ich mich umzog. „Hey." Als ich fertig war stand er auf und zog sich Hemd und Hose aus. Diesmal war ich derjenige der ihn mit Blicken folgte. Er zog sich das ihm in weiten zu große Hemd an und kletterte dann wieder zu mir aufs Bett. „Wie Gestern?" Fragte ich. „...." „OK. Nacht." Ich knipste das Licht aus gab Matt und gab Matt einen Kuss. „Nacht." Er legte sich mit dem Rücken zum Rand und sah mich an. Ich sah ihn ebenfalls an und Matt seufzte. Da nichts weiter geschah schloss ich die Augen. Ich war kurz davor einzu-schlafen als ich spürte wie es um mich rum wärmer wurde. Ich machte die Augen wieder auf und bei mir eingekuschelt lag mein Blondschopf. Ich schmunzelte ,schloss die Augen und schlang die Arme um ihn. Dann schlief ich ebenfalls ein. 


	2. Ich werde dich immer lieben

Ai Shiteru Koi   
  
2. Kapitel  
  
Ich werde dich immer lieben...  
  
„Hey Tai wach auf!" Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah in die von Matt. „Was´n los?" Murmelte ich verschlafen. „Steh auf ,zieh dich um und komm." Damit sprang er auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ich warf einen blick auf den Wecker. „Was?! 5.00 Uhr morgens?" Ich sprang ebenfalls auf und ging ihm nach. „Was soll das wiso weckst du mich so früh?" „Weil ich dir etwas zeigen möchte. Also zieh dich um." Ich nickte wiederwillig und nach einer halben Stunde war ich fertig angezogen und gewaschen. „Und wohin jetzt?" „Nach drausen ,zum Meer." Ich sah Matt verdattert zu wie er sich jacke und Schuhe anzog und tat es ihm gleich. „Und wieso?" „Wirst du schon sehen." Wir gingen auf den noch dunkelen Straßen bis zum Meer. Dort warteten wir ein wenig bis Matt verägert auf seine Uhr sah. „Irgentwann müsste doch eigentlich..." „Also was wolltest du mir zeigen?" Sagte ich ,immer noch, verschlafen. „Warte noch ein bisschen." Damit ließ sich der blonde Junge neben mir in den Sand fallen und starrte wütend zum Meer. Ich setzte mich neben Matt und legte den Arm um ihn. So verging eine kurze Zeit und ein Strich Röte zog sich durch den dunkelen Himmel. Genau überm Meer ,so sah es jedenfalls aus. „Na endlich." Murmelte Matt und kuschelte sich an mich. Ich sah zum strich der sich immer mehr in gelb verwandelte und in dem danach die Sonne auftauchte. „Wolltest du mir das zeigen?" Fragte ich ihn und er nickte. „Eher es mit dir erleben." Wir sahen beide dem Sonnenaufgang zu und ich muss sagen es ist einfach schön mitanzusehen wie die Sonne aufgeht. Für einen Moment wurde alles in ein leichtes orangenes ,rosanes Licht getaucht und Matts blonde Haare schimmerten in genau diesem Licht wie Gold. „Und hat es sich gelont?" Flüsterte der Junge in meine Armen. „Hmh und wie." Wir blieben noch einige Zeit so sitzen bis es zu kalt wurde. „Lass uns gehen." Damit stand er auf und zog mich mit hoch. „Ja." Also schlenderten wir wieder zu mir.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Der Junge schlug die Augen auf und das erste was er sah war ein anderer junge ,der mit seinem Kopf auf dem Bett in dem er lag schlief. „Wo bin ich?" Murmelte der Junge und sah sich um ,sofort schreckte der andere junge hoch. „Tai. Du bist endlich aufgewacht." Dem blonden Junge neben ihm rollten Tränen übers Gesicht und er fiel dem anderen Jungen um den Hals.   
  
„Wer bist du?" War das einzige was ich raus bekam und der Junge ließ mich sofort los. „WAs? Tai ich bin es Matt." Ich sah den blonden Jungen ,der anscheinend Matt hieß an. „Hm ..wer bist du? Kennen wir uns?" „Tai , lass den Unsinn!" Das schrie er schon fast und seine azurblauen Augen füllten sich noch mehr mit Tränen. „Hm?" Er rannte raus und kam mit einem Arzt, einem Mann und einer Frau und einem kleinen Mädchen wieder. „Tai." Schrie das Mädchen und fiel mir ebenfalls um den Hals. „Oh Tai .Endlich bist du wieder wach." Sagte es und fing jetzt auch an zuweinen. Die Frau weinte ebenfalls. „Wer sind sie alle?" Ich sah verwirrd in die Runde. „Aber Tai." Die Frau schluchzte laut. „Tai kannst du dich nicht mehr an uns erinnern? Wir sinds deine Eltern und deine schwester Kari." „Es tut mir leid ,aber ich kann mich nicht an sie erinnern. Genauso wie ich nicht weiß wer dieser Tai ist." Der Arzt runzelte dir stirn und wante sich den beiden Erwachsenen zu. „Er hat anscheinend eine Amnesie. Das kann schon mal passieren. Immerhin hat er fast einen Monat im Koma gelegen." „Wir verstehen und wie kriegt er sein Gedächtnis wieder?" „Tja das muss er von ganz alleine schaffen ,da kann ich leider nicht helfen. Aber es würde helfen wenn sie ihm Fotos zeigen würden. Oder einfach etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählen." Damit kam der Arzt auf mich zu und untersuchte mich kurz. „Wie geht es ihm denn sonst?" Meldete sich die Frau zu Wort. „Er ist übern Berg in ein paar Tagen kann er aus dem Krankenhaus raus."  
  
Damit verließ er das Zimmer und die beiden Erwachsenen ebenfalls ,anscheinend wollten sie noch etwas mit ihm besprechen. „Es tut mir leid ich kann mich echt nicht erinnern, an gar nichts. Nicht einmal an meinen Namen." Murmelte ich. Diese Leute kannten mich gut und ich hatte alles vergessen. Wiso?! „Echt nicht? Ach Tai." Das Mädchen setzte sich an den Rand meines Bettes, während der Junge in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmer stand. „Also ich bin Hikari ,aber alle sagen immer nur Kari. Ich bin deine Schwester." Sie lächelte und ich fand es richtig dieses Lädcheln zuerwidern. Aber eine Frage quälte mich noch ,wer war dieser Junge? Mein Blick huschte nochmal zu ihm. Dieses Mädchen ,Kari sie folgte meinem Blick und senkte den kopf. „Das mag für dich vielleicht verwirrend klingen ,aber das ist..." Sie stockte und dieser Matt seufzte. „Also das ist. Das ist dein freund naja ,nicht wie du jetzt denkst irgentwie bester Freund oderso. Also das auch aber ,ach ich kann das nicht erklären. Ihr seid zusammen." Ich sah sie geschockt an. „Was?!" Der blonde Junge zuckte zusammen. „Ja ,naja ihr seid ein Paar. Sowie sein Bruder und ich." „Aber ich bin nicht schwul." Das schrie ich schon fast. Ich weiß nicht wiso aber ich konnte doch auch wenn ich mein Gedächtnis verloren hatte ,niemals schwul sein! „Aber Tai..." Weiter kam sie nicht denn schon war Matt zur Tür geeilt. Ich sah wie ihm Tränen über die wangen rollten. „Lass nur Kari ,ist schon OK. Erzähl ihm erstmal alles andere." Damit stürmte er raus. „Matt!" Sie sprang auf doch es war zuspäht. „Was ,habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" Fragte ich nun entschuldigend. „Naja ,eigentlich schon. Guck mal " ,sie setzte sich wieder hin , „Ihr seid schon seid einer Weile zusammen. Ihr habt euch in den Winterferien eure Liebe gestanden. Es ist doch nichts dabei. Ich verstehe wenn du das du jetzt seine Liebe erstmal nicht erwidern kannst aber vielleicht gibt sich das." „Ich war wirklich in ihn verliebt?" Fragte ich leise. „Ja. Und wie. Weißt du ihr braucht euch gegenseitig richtig. Matt hat dich immer im Zaun gehalten und du hast dafür gesorgt das Matt nicht wieder in seinen Depressionen versinkt. Aber..." Ich drehte den Kopf von ihr weg. „Danke ,ähh Kari." „Du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen. Danach sorgen wir dafür das du dich an alles erinnern kannst." Damit stand sie auf und verließ das Zimmer. Ich richtete mich auf und sah raus auf den Park des Krankenhauses. Es regnete in Strömen ,an irgentwas erinnerte mich das... // „Entschuldigung ,jetzt mache ich wol die ganze Wohnung naß." „Nein ,nein schon OK. Möchtest du villeicht duschen?Du kriegst Sachen von mir." // Ich schüttelte den kopf. Was war das denn ebend? Dieser Wortwechsel schoss mir aufeinmal durch den Kopf. „Waren das Erinnerungen?" Murmelte ich und sah immernoch nach drausen. Da fiel mir jemand auf ,er stand im Regen und blickte genau zu mir nach oben. Ja es waren Azurblaue Augen ,die mich anblickten. Sie waren tief und man konnte nichts in ihnen lesen. „Das kenne ich doch..." Die blauen Augen gehörten zu einer schmalen Person ,ungefähr so alt wie ich. Die nun nassen ,blonden Haare lagen auf einem schmalen ,blassen Gesicht. „Das ist doch dieser ... ,dieser Matt. Diese Augen..." Ich sah genau das er mich bemerkt hatte und auch wie jetzt Tränen über das schon glitschnasse Gesicht liefen. Ich richtete mich langsam auf und ging richtig nah ans Fenster ran. Er drehte sich zu dem Baum hinter sich und ritzte etwas hinein. „Ich liebe dich ,egal was passieren wird." Las ich mir vor und nun sah er wieder zu mir hoch. Ich wollte ihn viel fragen. Er wusste etwas über mich und irgentwie fühlte ich mich von ihm angezogen. „M...a...t...t." Es war ein schöner Name ,aber es hörte sich nach einer Abkürzung an. Alles verschwamm ,doch als ich wieder klar sehen konnte war er weg. Ich seufzte und ging zurück ins Bett. Dort schlief ich ein.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und ich schlug die Augen auf. Es war Kari ,sie setzte sich neben mich und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. „Tai ,bist du wach?" Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und sah ihr in die Augen. „Hm. Hallo Kari." Ich lächelte und sie tat es mir gleich. „Wie geht es dir?" „Besser." „Die Ärzte sagen das du Morgen raus kannst ,da alle Verletzungen verheilt sind." Ich richtete mich auf und grinste nun. „Echt?Gut. Ach ja kannst du mir noch etwas über mich erzählen und über Matt?" Diesen Namen flüsterte ich fast nur und mein Grinsen verschwand. Ich freute mich nach Hause zukommen ,wo immer es auch sein mochte. „Hm...Klar aber was?" „Wie haben wir uns kennengelernt?" „Also das ist ne lange Geschichte aber ich erzähle sie dir. Es mag sich für dich seltsam anhören ,aber alles ist wahr."   
  
Stunden vergingen und Kari ertählte mir alles was sie wusste. Es war wirklich seltsam. Wir sollen in einer Welt die in einem Computer ist gewesen sein. Der sogenannten Digiwelt. Ich wollte es erst nicht glauben ,aber als sie mir dann „mein" Digiwice ,ihr Digiwice und ihr Digimon gezeigt hat ,habe ich es geglaubt. Gatomon konnte sprechen ,so wie alle Digimon wie sie erzählte. Es half ihr beim erzählen und mir wurden die merkwürdigsten Sachen aufgetischt. Obwohl aufgetischt wol das falsche Wort ist ,es war immerhin alles wahr.   
  
„Also das war es.Aber wie ihr euch eure Liebe gestanden habt weiß ich nicht." Seufzte Kari und ich lief aus irgenteinem Grunde rot an. „Ich ,ich habe ihn Gestern gesehen. Er stand im Park ,im Regen und und...." Weiter kam ich nicht denn Tränen liefen plötzlich über meine Wangen. „Er ,er hat.." Ich sank zurück ins Kissen und drehte mich auf den Bauch. Alles drehte sich in meinem Kopf. „Tai ,was?" Kari schien aufeinmal hilflos zuwirken. „Shh. Ganz ruhig. Du wirst dich erinnern ," Ich sah verzweifelt zu ihr hoch. „das verspreche ich dir." Setzte sie nun schnell noch hinzu. „Hm.....danke." Diese Worte flüsterte ich nur. „Ich lass dich jetzt wol besser alleine. Ruh dich aus." Damit ging sie. Ich stand wieder auf und ging nochmal zum Fenster. Vergeblich suchte ich etwas ,aber was? Suchte ich ihn? Aber er war nicht da. Da fiel mir etwas ein. Ich hatte Kari nicht gefragt wie er richtig hieß. Drausen im Garten des Krankenhauses war ein see. Ein see ,so blau wie der Himmel. „Und wie seine Augen..." Murmelte ich und ging wieder zurück ins Bett. Ich konnte nicht lauben das mich dieser Junge , Matt, so anzog. Einfach seine Aura an sich schon. Seine Augen ,sein Körper ,seine Haare und einfach alles an ihm schien perfekt zusein. Nur hätte ich nicht auf anhieb richtig hingeguckt hätte ich gedacht er wäre ein Mädchen. Überhaupt keine Schulterbreite ,schmale und zarte Gesichtszüge ,schmale Augen und sein schlanker Körper. Dann diese Bewegungen elegant und leise wie die einer Raubkatze. Wiso denke ich immer an ihn? Ist das Liebe? Kari meinte das er und ich ein paar gewesen waren oder gewissermaßen es sind. Aber irgentwie konnte ich mir nicht ganz vorstellen das ich einen Jungen lieben könnte.Ich schlief ein.  
  
„Tai?" Ich öffnete langsam die Augen. Ich sah zur Seite und sah den Umriss von einem Körper. Es war noch dunkel ,wer weckte mich um diese Zeit? „Hm?" Ich schaltete das Licht auf dem Nachttisch an und sah Matt. „Ähh hi." Sagte ich stotternd. „...." „Setz dich doch." Er nickte und ließ sich auf dem Hocker neben dem Bett nieder. „Also zu meinem Kommen. Entschuldigung das ich um diese Uhrzeit noch komme ,aber ich wollte dir das hier noch geben. Ich werde in den nächsten tagen viel zutun haben und da hätte ich keine Zeit es dir vorbei zubringen." Er hielt seine linke Hand mir entgegen. In ihr glitzerte eine goldene Kette. „Äh?" Brachte ich nur heraus. Er griff zärtlich nach meiner Hand und legte die Kette rein. „Du hast sie bei mir vergessen." Damit stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. „Aber..." Er war schon drausen da fand ich meine Sprache iweder. Seltsam war er. Kommt mitten in der Nacht um mir eine Kette zugeben die ich anscheinend bei ihm vergessen hatte und verlässt dann so schnell den Raum wie er gekommen war. Ich besah mir die Kette. Sie glitzerte in dem Licht der Lampe. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den Anhänger ,auf ihm war etwas eingraviert.  
  
? Ai Shiteru Koi ?  
  
„Ich liebe dich Schatz." Innerlich wiederholte ich die Worte viel öfter als ich sie aussprach und sie schienen mir viel mehr zubedeuten als ich dachte. Ich legte die Kette neben die Lampe schaltete diese aus und schlief wieder ein.  
  
„Tai." Ich sah die Frau die wol meine Mutter war ,sie zog die Gardinen vom Fesnter zuSeite und lächelte mich an. Ich lächelte zurück und setzte mich auf. „Guten Morgen.Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie nun. „Gut Danke." „Also Heute kannst du wieder nach hause ,also zieh dich bitte an. Deine Sache habe ich da über den Stuhl gehangen." Damit verließ sie das Zimmer wieder. Ich stand auf und streckte mich erstmal. „Endlich nach Hause." Schnell zog ich mich um ,packte den Rest meiner Sachen und ging nochmal zum Fenster. „Ja ich werde mich an alles erinnern." Ich wollte schon gehen ,als mein blick den nachttisch streifte. „Ach so die kette.Es war also kein traum." Ich nahm die Kette und besah sie mir nochmal.   
  
Als wir zuHause angekommen waren zeigte mir Kari mein Zimmer. Ich ließ mich auf das Bett fallen und sah mich um. Es war ein sehr schönes Haus. Und unsere Wohnung war auch schön. „Hey Tai. Kann ich reinkommen?" Kari klopfte an die Tür. „Ja klar." Sie kam rein und ließ sich neben mir auf das Bett fallen. „Und wie gefällts dir?" „Gut.Ich glaube hier werde ich mich bald wieder richtig erinnern." „Hm." Sie lächelte und dann viel ihr Blick auf die Kette ,die ich auf mein Kissen gelegt hatte. „Aber das ist doch die Kette die Matt anfertigen lassen hat.Er wollte sie dir eigentlich zu eurem 2 Jahrestag schenken,er hat auch eine" Sagte sie. „Hm" Ich sah sie an. „Matt hat sie mir Heute Nacht gebracht. Er meinte das ich sie bei ihm vergessen hatte." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Typisch für ihn. Naja kommst du mal mit?" Sie stand auf und ging zu Tür. Ich nickte und ging ihr hinterher. Ich folgte ihr bis in den Park wo sie auf eine kleine Gruppe von Teenagern zusteuerte. „Wohin wollen wir?" Fargte ich. „Dahin." Sie zeigte auf die Gruppe und rief: „Hey hier sind wir. Ich habe Tai mit gebracht." Die Gruppe drehte sich zu uns um und winkte. Ein blonder Junge mit einem Hut wirkte besonders erfreut. „Hallo Kari-Chan.Komm her." Sie lief los und ich ihr hinterher. Als wir angekommen waren musterten mich alle. „Hi alle zusammen." Sagte sie und lächelte. „Hi.Hallo Tai." Antwortete ein Mädchen mit lilanen Haaren. „Ähh ,hallo." „Ach so tai. Das hier sind die Digiritter von denen ich dir erzählt habe. Das hier ist Jolei." „Hallo." Es war das Mädchen mit den lilanen Haaren. „Hi." Ich lächelte. „Das ist Cody," Ein Junge mit braunen Haaren nickte und lächelte ebenfalls. „das Davis," „Hi!" Ein Junge mit einer Fliegerbrille auf den Kopf grinste mir zu. „das Ken," „Hallo ,geht's dir besser?" Fragte nun ein junge mit lilanen etwas längeren Haaren. „das Jou´s," „Na Tai hast du echt alles vergessen?" Ein blauhaariger Junge. „das Sora ,das Izzy und das T.K." Sie ging die anderen durch. „Hi." Der Junge mit dem Hut war also dieser T.K. ,er erinnerte mich an Matt obwohl ich ihn lange nicht so anziehend fand. „Ähh hallo." „Naja und Matt kennst du ja schon." Sie deutete auf den Baum der hinter der Picknickdecke der Gruppe stand. An ihm saß Matt ,die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt und mich anstarrend. „Ja." Murmelte ich. „Was denn?Soll ich gehen?" Matt stand auf und ging auf mich zu. Er lächelte und wirkte fröhlich. „Nein!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ebenfalls. „Na dann. Lasst und jetzt etwas essen ,ich verhungere." Damit setzte er sich wieder und alle andren taten es ihm gleich ,ich eingeschlossen. Er war anders als die anderen Male an denen ich ihn getroffen hatte. Er wirkte so glücklich ,aber irgentwie schien er etwas zuunterdrücken. Wir aßen ,unterhielten uns und überhaupt hat es mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht mit allen zusammen zusein. Matt sagte zwar nicht mehr sehr viel und seine Augen sahen die ganze Zeit über traurig und leer aus ,aber er benahm sich so wie alle anderen. Aber wiso ,zur Hölle ,waren meine Gedanken immer bei ihm? Ich liebe keine Jungs ,ich bin nicht schwul. Abends ging ich mit Kari wieder nach Hause und dann in mein Zimmer. Wie magnetisch angezogen ging ich zu meinem Bett, griff nach der Kette und starrte sie an. Kari hatte gesagt das er sie mir schenken wollte ,zu unserem Jahrestag. Tränen rollten über meine Wangen. Ich meine das ich nicht schwul bin ,aber anscheinend war ich es oder bin es vielleicht noch? Ich wollte mich nur noch daran erinnern wie es war. Wie wir uns unsere Liebe gestanden haben ,ich wollte einfach alles über mich wissen und üner ihn auch. Ich ging zu meinem Schreibtisch und griff nach dem Telefon was darauf lag. Ich legte es wieder beiseite und griff nach einem Telefonbuch was daneben lag. Ich schlug es auf und ging die Namen durch. Wenn ich mit ihm befreundet war ,und sogar mehr, dann müsste er ja in meinem Telefonbuch vorhanden sein. Bei „M" stand er nicht. Wie hieß er mit Nachnamen? „Tai wir gehen jetzt. Du weißt doch zu der Hochzeitsfeier von Susan." Rief kari. „Ja ,viel Spaß." Schrie ich zurück und nun kam meine Mutter ins Zimmer. „Und du kommst wirklich allein zurecht?" „Ja klar. Ich bestell mir ne Pizza ja?" Sie nickte und schloss dann die Tür wieder. „Also bis dann." „Ja." Damit ging die Tür zu. Ich übnerlegte eine Weile und dann fiel es mir wieder ein.„Aber..." Ich rannte ins Wohnzimmer. „Mist weg .Und wie heißt er jetzt mit Nachnamen?" Ich seufzte und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. „Naja einfach mal durchblettern." Murmelte ich zu mir selbst. Dabei stolperte ich über einen Stapel Zeitschriften und CD´s auf dem Boden. Ich krabbelte zu dem nun umgestoßenden Stapel und ging die Sachen durch. Erst die Zeitschriften und dann die CD´s. „TeenageWolvers?" Die meisten von den CD´s waren von einer Band namens TeenageWolvers. Wer war diese Band? Ich besah mir die Cavas. Auf allen waren 4 (?) Jungs. Einer davon sprang mir ins Auge. „Matt?!" Ich besah mir die Häftchen mit Texten und Stories die immer in der Hülle waren. Da wurden bei einem die Jungs vorgestellt und tatsächlich Matt war einer der Gruppe. Um genau zusein der Sänger. „Yamato Ishida.Ein schöner Name." Ich warf das Heft beiseite und ging wieder zum Telefonbuch. „Bei „I" muss ich gucken." Ich blätterte bis zu „I" und da war er. Ich tippte die Nummer ein und ließ es leuten. Es war drausen schon stockdunkel und ich ließ die Rollos runter. Nach einr Zeit hob jemand ab. „Ishida Yamato?" „Ähh ,Matt?" Ich stockte als ich seine Stimme hörte. „Tai?Warum in aller Welt rufst du hier um diese Zeit noch an? Ist etwas passiert?" Seine Stimme klang fragend und entsetzt. „Nein ,nein. Entschuldige das ich so späht noch anrufe aber ,aber..." Ja genau ,wieso rief ich ihn überhaupt an? „Ich wollte einfach nur mit dir reden ,wenn es recht ist." Murmelte ich in den Hörer und hörte wie Matt seufzte. Es war ein Seufzen der Erleichterung. „Klar. Aber warum rufst du dafür gerade mich an?" „Weil ,weil ,ich weiß es nicht." „Hm ,ach so. Hör zu Tai ,ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich habe dich ,glaube ich ,ein wenig mit der ganzen Sache überrumpelt. Ich wollte dir das Ganze nicht aufdrängen. Es ist nur das...." Er schien traurig zusein und ich wusste das ich daran mitschuld war. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und sah mich im stockfinsteren Zimmer um. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich bin dran schuld. Immerhin kann ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern." Meinte ich nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. „Ja ,und das ist ebenfalls meine Schuld. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Ich konnte dich nicht vor dem Auto beschützen. Es war ganz allein meine Schuld. Und ist es immernoch. Weißt du an dem Tag als der Unfall passierte waren wir zusammen Essen." Ich hörte ihm gespannt zu ,oder eher genoß ich es seiner Stimme zulauschen. „Ich bin mir sicher das es nicht deine Schuld war." Murmelte ich beruhigend ,denn er hörte sich nun mehr verzweifelt an. „Du Tai ." „Ja?" „Findest du es eigentlich eklig oderso das wir ein Paar sind ,äh ich meine waren?" Flüsterte er in den Hörer. Ich überlegte kurz. Ich wusste nicht genau was ich ihm sagen sollte. „Nein eigentlich nicht. Du musst nur wissen das es schwer vorsstellbar ist." „Naja .Ich find es nicht schwer ,aber das ist etwas anderes." Ich stand wieder auf und ging zu dem Stapel aus CD´s. Dort griff mir eine und steckte sie in den CD-Player.„Du bist in einer Band?" Fragte ich ,als mein Blick wieder auf die Hülle der CD fiel. „Hm was? Ja ich bin Sänger." Ich lauschte der nun beginnenden Musik. „Du singst gut." „Danke.Du ich muss Schluss machen mein Vater kommt." „Ja bis dann." „Schlaf gut." „Du auch." Und damit legte ich auf ,legte mich ins Bett und schloss die Augen. 


	3. Eine Welt ohne deine Liebe

Ai Shiteru Koi   
  
3. Kapitel  
  
Eine Welt ohne deine Liebe...  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schlief ich richtig lange. Als ich aufwachte war es ungefähr 10.00 Uhr und ich fühlte mich immer noch nicht ausgeschlafen.   
  
Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat ,wurde mir klar das meine Familienangehörigen das Haus schon verlassen hatten, wieso? Es war doch Wochenende...Naja ,egal.   
  
Etwas gelangweilt machte ich mir Frühstück ,dass aus 2 Toasts , einer Schüssel Cornflakes ,einem Croissant , einem Glas O-Saft und etlichen Schoko-Müslisriegeln bestand und setzte mich an den Fernseher.   
  
Meine Eltern hatten mir einen Zettel hinterlassen ,wo sie waren und so... es interessierte mich eigentlich nicht sonderlich , Hauptsache ich hatte mal meine Ruhe. Das Haus kannte ich inzwischen eigentlich schon ziemlich gut ,was das betraf wusste ich wo ich alles fand oder wo alles war. Was ich jedoch nicht wusste war die Tatsache, was ich machen sollte. Fußballtraining hatte ich ,laut eines Terminplaners ,den ich in einer Schublade meines Schreibtisches gefunden hatte ,nicht. Und auch kein Digirittertreffen ,oder soetwas stand an... ein ganz normaler Alltag also.  
  
Ich zappte durch die Programme und beließ es einfach bei einem Cartoon. Sehr interessant war dieser zwar auch nicht ,aber wenigstens keine von diesen Soaps...Dunkel kam es mir in Erinnerung das irgend jemand den ich wohl kannte Soaps mochte ,auf jeden fall die am morgen. Wer war das? Was meine Erinnerungen betraf wusste ich ja eigentlich nichts ,jedoch schien es mir so als ob sie zurück kommen würden...Langsam.  
  
*~~~~Rückblick~~~~*  
  
„Morgen Koi!" Der blonde Junge mit den Azurblauen Augen stand in der Küche und machte Frühstück ,als sein Geliebter die Küche betrat. „Morgen...man bin ich noch müde..." Er pflanzte sich auf einen der Stühle am Küchentisch und warf einen Blick auf den Fernseher ,der in der Küche stand.   
  
Es lief gerade irgendeine von diesen amerikanischen Soaps ,wie er die doch verabscheute.   
  
Verschlafen griff er nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete einen Cartoon ein. „Menno! Ich wollte das sehen Taichi-Schatz!" Ihm wurde die Fernbedienung aus der Hand gerissen und der Blonde schaltete wieder zurück. „Ich hasse aber dieses Zeug..." Murrte Tai ,doch der Blonde schien ihm nicht mehr zu zu hören. Er schnappte sie die Fernbedienung wieder und schaltete wieder weg. Nur um über die Streiche einer kleinen Maus zu lachen. „Und ich hasse dieses unsinnige Zeig!" Kam es von einer Stimme hinter ihm. „Aber Matt ...bitte!"„Nein ,nein nochmals nein! Wie kannst du das überhaupt angucken, ohne dabei alle deine Gehirnzellen zu verlieren?" Taichi grinste. „Aber Koi du sagst doch immer das ich gar keine hätte!" Er stand auf und legte seine Arme um die schmale Gestalt des anderen. „Ja !Es wurde erwiesen das bei jedem Kopfball ,den ein Fußballer macht ein Gehirnzelle verloren geht! Das habe ich in so einer Natursendung gesehen!" Taichi vergrub den Kopf in der Schulter des anderen und zog dessen Geruch ein.   
  
„Na und...ist mir doch egal. Ich muss nicht denken das machst du dann für mich...aber sag mal gehen von dieser elend lauten Musik nicht auch die Gerhincellen schütt?" Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln ,als er merkte wie sich sein blonder Freund innerlich schon vor Wut aufblähte. „Nein !" „Ist ja schon gut ,nicht schmollen!" Er drehte Matt um und küsste ihn. „Ich schmolle überhaupt nicht!!!" „Ist ja schon gut ,du schmollst überhaupt nicht ,klar!"   
  
*~~~~Ende Rückblick~~~~*  
  
Wenn mir doch bloß einfallen würde ,wer das gewesen war. Vielleicht auch nur Kari. Immerhin standen doch Mädchen auf So einen Mist.   
  
„Ach auch egal!" Murmelte ich und schaltete wieder weg.   
  
Der Cartoon wurde nun wirklich etwas zu hirnlos. „Kommt mal wieder nur Mist!" Grummelnd warf ich die Fernbedienung aufs Sofa und stand auf. Ich packte mein essen zusammen und schlurfte in mein Zimmer. Ich baute alle auf dem Boden auf , legte mich auf den Bauch dazu und griff nach der Bedienung für meinen Fernseher. Mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen hatte ich meine Viedeospielkonsole zum laufen gebracht und spielte während des Essens irgend so ein Kampfspiel.   
  
Auch das weckte irgendwie Erinnerungen wach ,doch ich verdrängte sie ausersehen...dabei wollte ich mich doch erinnern können. Entweder die Zeit verging wie im Fluge ,oder ich fraß einfach so schnell das es unnatürlich war ,denn auf einmal war mein Essen ratze fatze weg.   
  
Schulterzuckend schob ich es zur Seite und musste aus den Augenwinkeln mit ansehen wie meine Figur in der Sekunde fertig gemacht wurde. Ich hatte mich durch alle Figuren geschlagen und war nun bei der extra Figur angelangt gewesen und nun...es hieß noch mal von vorne anfangen ,aber dafür hatte ich nicht mehr die Nerven., Ich stellte den Fernseher samt Konsole aus und ging zur Stereoanlage.   
  
Ich schaltete Radio an und drehte die Musik auf die Lautstärke 20 von 30. Das ganze Zimmer war mit der gerade laufenden Musik erfüllt. Und an der Stimme die das Lied sang , mußte ich feststellen das ich den Sänger kannte. Sehr gut eigentlich. Doch nicht mehr so gut. Yamato war der Sänger des Liedes ,dass war mir sofort klar gewesen. Immer wieder Yamato. Mein Leben muss ja erfüllt von ihm gewesen sein .   
  
Ich stellte mir vor wie es wäre mit so einer Person ,die anscheinend schon auf der ganzen Welt bekannt war zusammen zu sein. Immer umjubelt und so etwas...,aber waren wir das gewesen? Ich weiß es immerhin nicht und ich konnte es mir auch nicht vorstellen überhaupt mit ihm zusammen gewesen zu sein. Wieso war gerade ich denn schwul? Und wieso er? Er konnte doch immerhin jedes Mädchen haben ,das er wollte...Wieso hatte er gerade mich genommen? Ich wurde aus dem ganzen nicht schlau ,aber erst einmal wechselte ich die Gedanken. Ich dachte an die anderen Digiritter.   
  
Wie fühlten sie sich im Moment? Wollten sie den alten Taichi zurück? Bestimmt ,immerhin konnten sie nicht so viel mit mir anfangen... Sie halfen mir zwar wo sie konnten ,aber ich glaube schon das es sie etwas störte. Würde es mich auch stören ,wenn einer von ihnen das Gedächtnis verloren hätte? Ich seufzte leise auf und schüttelte leicht meine braune Haarmähne. Da mein Kopf für einen Moment ganz frei von Gedanken war ,hörte ich dem Lied richtig zu. Es war traurig...der Text war ein trauriges Liebeslied und die Stimme die es sang und die Musik die , die Stimme unterstreiche waren ebenso traurig. Was mir auch sofort auffiel war ,dass in dem ganzen Liebeslied keine Namen oder Geschlechter erwähnt wurden. Anscheinend war es ein Lied was von ihm und mir handelte... Mir gefiel es und ich wollte nicht mehr drüber nach denken. Ich blockierte die Gedanken die das englische Lied in japanisch übersetzten und ließ mich auf mein Bett sinken.   
  
Ich starrte die Decke an. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte ,diese Welt war zwar ganz gut und schön ,doch irgendwie stinke langweilig. Was hatte ich bloß sonst immer gemacht? Ich kann doch nicht immer nur Fußball gespielt haben...Leicht schüttelte ich den Kopf und schloß die Augen. Auch wenn ich die Augen geschlossen hatte ,hatte ich das Gefühl ,dass mich irgendwas blendete. Aus diesem Grund öffnete ich sie wieder und blickte auf die Stelle von der ich gemeint hatte geblendet zu werden. Und wirklich die Sonne knallte auf meinen Nachttisch ,auf dem die goldene Kette von Matt lag. Ich besah sie mir von weitem.   
  
Ich wollte sie nicht vom nahen sehen ,wohl aus Angst wieder in Gedanken versinken zu müssen. Obwohl ich wirklich nichts mehr wusste und auch nicht verstehen konnte das ich anscheinend schwul war ,musste ich die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken. Ich wollte diese Gedanken nicht ,doch ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Da war etwas in meinem leben gewesen ,was das wichtigste für mich gewesen war und ich hatte es vergessen. Was war es? War es einfach die Liebe zu Yamato? Wenn ja wieso kam es dann nicht einfach wieder? Wütend verkrampfte ich meine Hände in der Überdecke ,die auf meinem Bett lag.   
  
Was war das für ein unfaires Leben?! Und der Arzt meinte noch ,dass die Erinnerungen wieder zurück kommen würden ,wenn ich lange genug in meiner alten Umgebung sein würde. Bis jetzt war ja noch nicht viel davon mitzukriegen. Ob sie noch kommen würden? Ich wollte mich wieder daran erinnern ,wie ich mit Matt zusammen gewesen war. Weil schlecht war es mir dabei ja wohl nicht gegangen. Ob ich ihn einfach noch einmal anrufen sollte? Was würde er sagen? Wollte er sich überhaupt im Moment mit mir abgeben? Immerhin war ich ja nicht direkt sein Taichi mehr...   
  
Ein Stoßseufzer entrang meiner Kehle und ich legte den Kopf zu Seite auf die Decke. Das Bett...ob er und ich... schnell verwarf ich den Gedanken daran wieder. Aber interessieren tat es mich schon irgendwie. Hatten wir so eine enge Beziehung? So eine wo wir auch miteinander geschlafen haben? Für mich war es unvorstellbar. Es wollte einfach nicht in meinen Kopf hinein ,doch irgendwie schien es mir als ob es schon so gewesen wäre.  
  
*~~~~Rückblick~~~~*  
  
Langsam betrat Taichi das dunkle Zimmer. „Yama? Koi, schläfst du schon?" Er probierte durch die Dunkelheit hindurch zu sehen ,doch es gelang ihm nicht.   
  
Plötzlich spürte er wie sich zwei schmale ,zarte Hände auf seine Wangen legten und ihn etwas nach vorne zogen. „Nein ,ich habe auf dich gewartet ist doch klar!" Und bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte ,fingen schon zwei Lippen seine eigenen zu einem Kuss ein.   
  
Als Tai den Kuss beendet hatte blickte er in zwei schwer sehbare ,aber doch bekannte ,blaue Augen. „Das hättest du aber nicht tun müssen. Du hast doch schon die letzten drei Tage kaum die Augen zu machen können ,also..." Wieder wurde er durch einen Kuss unterbrochen. „Das ist doch egal...Ah!" Noch bevor der blonde Junge den Satz zu Ende hatte sprechen können ,hatten ihn zwei starke Arme gepackt und ihn auf den Arm genommen. „Was soll den das?" Murmelte er und vergrub das Gesicht an der Schulter seines braunhaarigen Freundes. Dieser grinste leicht. „Hm nichts...mir war einfach danach!" Lächelnd trug Taichi Yamato bis zu ihrem Bett und ließ ihn dort langsam auf die Decke sinken.   
  
Der Blonde legte sich ,nach Taichis Vermutungen ,danach wohl etwas gemütlicher hin , denn er sah immer noch nichts ,sondern konnte nur hören das Stoff raschelte.   
  
„Taichi-Chan?" „Hm?" Er spürte das leichte grinsen seines Freundes schon fast. „Hier ist es so leer und kalt!" Nun blühte auch auf seinem Gesicht ein richtiges Grinsen auf. „Dagegen können wir etwas tun!" Mit ein paar Handbewegungen hatte Taichi sich umgezogen und legte sich dann neben seinen Geliebten. Dieser schmiegte sich auch schon sofort an ihn und legte einen Arm über Taichis Brust. „So und was jetzt?" Taichi blickte seinen blonden Engel durch die Dunkelheit hindurch an. „Weiß nicht ,ich bin auf jeden fall noch nicht müde ,du?" Er schüttelte den Kopf ,was der andere wohl fühlte ,denn sehen konnte er es nicht. „Aber ,mir würde da noch etwas ganz anderes einfallen!" Der Junge mit den braunen Augen spürte die fragenden Blicke seines Freundes regelrecht auf sich und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Seine linke Hand vergrub er in dem längeren ,seidenen Haaren Yamatos und mit der rechten zog er ihn nebenbei noch näher zu sich ,so das dieser nun fast auf ihm drauf lag. „Wie süß naiv du doch bist !" Hauchte er dem anderen ins Ohr ,bekam daraufhin jedoch nur ein kleines Grummeln als Antwort.   
  
„Ha ,ha!" Yamato seufzte. „Du bist echt witzig Taichi Yagami!Wirklich!" „Und deswegen liebst du mich auch. Nicht wahr?" Er bekam keine Antwort. „Och komm schon ,ich weiß doch das du mich vergötterst!" Ärgerlich drückte ihn der etwas kleinere weg. „Ja ,klar..." Wieder wuchs das Grinsen etwas und Tai musste zugeben ,dass , wenn er keine Ohren gehabt hätte ,es sich einmal um seinen Kopf herum gezogen hätte.   
  
„Yama ,nicht schmollen!" Wieder ein ärgerliches Grummeln. Oh ,wie sehr er es doch liebte ,seinen Freund zu ärgern! „Ich schmolle nicht!" Taichi hatte auf diese Antwort schon gewartet. „Nein ,natürlich nicht!" „Tai!Nicht schon wieder!" „Shh... warte ich weiß schon ,wie ich deine Laune wieder bessern kann!"   
  
Natürlich ,es war ja auch schon alle von dem braunhaarigen geplant worden! Langsam vergrub er seinen Kopf am Hals des anderen und bedeckte diesen mit kleinen Küssen. „Hm..." Bei dem blonden taten diese ,zur Genugtuung Tais ,auch sofort ihre Wirkung. „Tai ,du weißt genau das ,dass meine empfindlichste Stelle ist!" Kam es genuschelt aus seinem Mund. „Türlich!" Tai unterbrach sein Tuen und legte seine Hände auf die schmalen Schultern Matts. Ohne eine Vorwarnung riß er ihn dann herum ,so das er nun auf ihm lag. „Tai ,ich..." Er wurde durch die Lippen seines Freundes unterbrochen ,die sich ihren Weg auf seine gesucht hatten und ihn nun sanft küssten. Automatisch griffen Yamatos Hände in die braune Wuschelmähne über ihm und ebenfalls wie von Hand gesteuert teilten sich seine Lippen ,um Taichis Zunge Einlaß zu gewähren. Tais Hände die schließlich auf Matts Hüfte geruht hatten ,schoben sich nun unter dessen Schlafanzug Oberteil und strichen dem blonden über den Oberkörper. „Tai!" „Ja?" „Ich liebe dich!"  
  
*~~~~Ende Rückblick~~~~*  
  
Ja ,doch ich glaubte schon ,dass wir so eine tiefe Beziehung geführt hatten. Es war wirklich unvorstellbar für mich...  
  
Wieder einmal konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln. So etwas aber auch! Wieso war das Leben eigentlich so kompliziert? Wie würde es jetzt weitergehen? Sollte ich einfach so weiterleben? Oder einfach neu anfangen , wenn meine Erinnerungen nicht zurück kommen würden? Was würde Yamato dann machen? Es akzeptieren? Daran zu Grunde gehen? Er sah für mich nämlich nicht gerade psychisch stark aus! Ich wusste zwar nicht viel über ihn , jedoch konnte man das in seinen Augen lesen. Oder konnte nur ich das?   
  
Hatte Hikari so etwas in der Art nicht mal erwähnt? Das ,dass eine kleine Besonderheit von uns gewesen war? Wenn ja ,dann konnte er das ja auch bei mir und könnte er sehen ,dass ich innerlich total aufgewühlt war. So würde er mir doch nicht wütend werden , oder war er mir überhaupt böse? „Argh !Himmel ,Arsch und Zwirn! Das ist einfach zu viel ,ich verstehe es einfach nicht!"   
  
Ich schlug mit den Händen auf die Decke unter mir ein. „So Tai ,dass reicht jetzt! Genug aufgeregt und genug sich selbst bemitleidet!"   
  
Immer noch wütend erhob ich mich und verließ mein Zimmer wieder. Irgendwie musste ich es schaffen ,für kurze Zeit wenigstens meinen Kopf von all dem zu befreien.   
  
Was konnte man da machen? Fernsehen.- Aber es kam ja nichts gescheites. Spielen.- Quatsch! Rausgehen...-Ja , dass schien mir erst einmal das Beste zu sein.   
  
Ich holte mir schnell meinen Hausschlüssel ,schrieb meinen Eltern eine Nachricht , das ich nur eben spazieren gehen würde ,zog mir Schuhe an und war dann auch schon weg.   
  
Ohne genau zu wissen , wo ich lang ging , erreichte ich den Stadtpark. Ich war bis jetzt nur einmal hier gewesen und da hatte Hikari mir ihn einfach nur kurz gezeigt ,weil sie gemeint hatte das ich mich an ihm immer gut orientieren könnte ,wo ich lang muss. Die Hände in meinen Hosentasche versenkt betrat ich den Park und schlenderte dort etwas umher. Viele Leute waren nicht da ,waren wohl alle gerade am Tee trinken ,zu hause. Ein paar Menschen , die da waren ,aber grüßten mich sogar.   
  
Ich schien ja ziemlich bekannt in dieser Gegend gewesen zu sein...oder war es immer noch. Ich kam zu einem See. Dem größten im Park ,wie ich schätzte. Er war schön klar und vor allem war er schön ruhig ,anders als ich es war....Allein ein paar Enten ,die über die Oberfläche schwammen , verursachten ein paar kleine Wellen. Irgendwie kam mir dieser See bekannt vor.   
  
Also nicht so wie der Rest dieser Umgebung , denn klar , ich wohnte ja auch hier , also kannte ich alles. Aber mit dem See war es etwas anderes. Es schien mir sofort so ,als ob er ziemlich wichtig gewesen wäre. So wie wenn man sich einen Ort merkt ,weil man dort wenn man „etwas" sucht dieses immer wieder an diesem Ort finden konnte.   
  
Ja ,so schien es mir...Aber irgendwie ergab das doch alles keinen Sinn. Etwas suchen und es dann immer wieder am selben Ort finden?   
  
Lächerlich ,um genau zu sein. Aber wieso dachte ich dann so? Irgendeinen Grund musste es doch dafür geben, oder?   
  
Ich ließ mich ins Gras sinken und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche. Ob alle die an Amnesie litten sich so viele Gedanken machten?   
  
So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich erst nach einigen Minuten die leise Melodie ,die ganz aus meiner Nähe zu kommen schien. Die Quelle der Melodie suchend , wandte ich den Kopf erst nach links und dann nach rechts. Nichts ,ich sah nichts was der Auslöser dafür hätte sein können.   
  
Die Musik verstummte und ich konnte ein leises Seufzen vernehmen. Von links. Ja ,es war wohl doch von links gekommen.   
  
Wieso genau wusste ich nicht ,aber ich glaubte es lag an meiner Neugier ,doch ich erhob mich wieder und schlich vorsichtig vor ,durch ein paar Büsche durch ,weiter nach links. Sofort sprang mir etwas ,in der Sonne golden glitzerndes ,ins Auge. „Yamato?" Flüsterte ich so leise ,dass nur ich es hören konnte und wollte nebenbei gerade aus den Büschen raus ,auf ihn zu ,gehen ,als ich noch einen 2. Blonden Schopf sah.  
  
„Bist du traurig , OniiChan?" Der 2. Junge , der ,wie ich jetzt erkannte ,TK war setzte sich neben den älteren und blickte ihn fragend an.   
  
„Nein ,wieso sollte ich?" Der ältere , jedoch weder größere ,noch älter aussehende, starrte weiterhin aufs Wasser, anstatt TK anzusehen und schien auch an sich nicht viel Lust zu haben ,sich zu unterhalten.  
  
„Naja , weil du das Lied gespielt hast. Das spielst du immer nur wenn du depressiv oder traurig bist...Und außerdem bist du wieder so in dich gekehrt geworden..." Darauf erwiderte Yamato nichts und handelte sich dafür sofort einen besorgten Blick Takerus ein. „Ach Onii-Chan...Es wird sich bestimmt alles wieder einrenken. Das verspreche ich dir!" Wieder kam weder eine Antwort ,noch eine sonstige Reaktion des ersten. „Yama , du weißt das ich dich nicht so sehen kann." Takeru seufzte resigniert. „Dann geh doch!" Der kleinere der beiden hatte nur leise gesprochen ,doch trotzdem hatte ich es hören können.   
  
Sofort war TK wieder auf den Füßen. „Matt! Verdammt noch mal , ich würde ja gerne dafür sorgen ,dass alles jetzt und auf der Stelle wieder so ist ,wie es sonst immer war ,ich würde auch nur um dir dieses Leid zu ersparen mit dir tauschen ,aber es geht beides nicht. Und weißt du keiner von und findet diese Situation so toll ,aber Tai kann doch nichts dafür. Er ist wohl der Jenige ,der sich am meisten wünscht ,dass er sich wieder erinnern kann." Matt nickte nur leicht und ließ dann seinen Kopf hängen.   
  
Ich glaubte das ,dass TK sofort wieder dazu veranlaßte sich zu wünschen doch lieber die Klappe gehalten zu haben. „Yama..." Sein Bruder unterbrach ihn. „Das weiß ich doch Takeru. Das weiß ich dich selber...Aber ich kann es trotzdem irgendwie nicht akzeptieren...Zur Hölle ,er ist doch das einzige ,dass mich immer am leben erhalten hat...Ich will dieses beschissene Leben ohne ihn noch weniger ,als ich es sonst schon nicht will."   
  
Was? Hatte ich da gerade richtig gehört? Er wollte sein Leben nicht ?Er wollte sterben? Und ohne mich auf jeden fall? Ich schluckte hart.   
  
„Ich weiß doch...Aber wie soll ich dir helfen? Das kann ich nicht. Immer wenn ich dich so reden höre ,dann fühle ich mich so hilflos...Weißt du ,es zerreißt mir immer das Herz. Egal wie kitschig sich das jetzt anhören mag." Der jüngere holte tief Luft. „Immerhin bin ich dein Bruder und deswegen liebe ich dich doch...Ich könnte mir ein Leben ohne meinen durch geknallten ,leicht mädchenhaften ,berühmten und meiner Meinung nach irgendwie schönen Bruder gar nicht vorstellen. Ich will mir so ein Leben jedoch auch gar nicht vorstellen ,da ich das nie eintreffen lassen werde...!" Er verstummte und sah zu Boden , jedoch sah nun Yamato auf.   
  
„Gegen Tai ,bin ich doch nichts...Er ist viel zu perfekt und gut für mich ,trotzdem will ich ihn...ich will ihn für mich und auch niemanden anderen. Und deswegen will ich auch nicht ohne ihn leben, verstehst du? Natürlich liebe ich dich auch , aber auch wenn ich weiß das du immer bei mir sein und zu mir stehen wirst ,reicht mir das einfach nicht ..."  
  
Ich glaubte gerade ziemlich doof aus der Wäsche zu schauen ,jedoch war mir das auch irgendwo egal. Er hielt mich für perfekt? Egal wie ich vor dem Unfall gewesen war ,perfekt konnte ich nicht gewesen sein! Niemals! Und wie kam er eigentlich darauf ,dass er gegen mich nichts wäre? Und vor allem das ich zu gut für ihn wäre? Tickte der eigntlich noch richtig? Der war wohl total zu...Okay das war nicht fair von mir ,aber ich verstand es eben einfach nicht. Keiner war für einen anderen zu schlecht ,oder zu gut! Das war auf jeden fall meine Meinung!   
  
Kurz kamen mir Zweifel ,ob ich schon immer so gedacht hatte ,oder mich nicht zu schlecht für Yamato gehalten habe. Verdrängte dieses jedoch so schnell es ging wieder. Ich hatte nun wirklich schon genug Sachen ,über die ich mir Gedanken machte.   
  
Durch Takerus Stimme wurde ich wieder aus diesen heraus gerissen.   
  
„Das kann ich irgendwie verstehen. Ich glaube ohne Hikari könnte ich auch nicht mehr leben...Wir sind beide einem Yagami verfallen." Er lachte ,stockte jedoch sofort wieder ,als er bemerkte das sein kleiner Aufheiterungsversuch fehlgeschlagen war. „Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen, hm?"  
  
Er blickte seinen Bruder kopfschüttelnd an und dieser erhob sich langsam. „Du kannst nichts mit mir machen Takeru...Ich bin so wie ich bin und werde mich auch wohl nie ändern!" Mit diesen sich sehr nach einem Abschied anhörenden Worten ging er an TK vorbei ,verschwand aber noch nicht aus meinem Blickfeld. „Wohin willst du jetzt?"   
  
Hörte ich den Jungen sagen ,starrte aber nur seinen Bruder an.   
  
„Ich habe noch eine Bandprobe und will zur Halle. Musst dir also keine Sorgen um mich machen!" „Ach so!" Man hörte aus Takerus Stimme heraus ,dass er erleichtert aber auch etwas unsicher war.   
  
„Hm ,TK?" Mein Blick wanderte herüber zum Angesprochenen ,der wohl erfreut darüber war ,noch einmal etwas von Yamato zu hören ,bevor dieser ging. „Ja?" Matt blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Danke ,Kleiner!" Er lächelte zwar nicht dabei ,aber man hörte aus seinen Worten heraus das er es nett meinte .Ich sah wie sich ein grinsen aus TKs Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ja klar. Und mach dir keinen Kopf darüber! Denk lieber mal darüber nach , wie groß du bist und wie groß ich bin und danach darüber warum du mich immer noch „Kleiner nennst"! Da ich größer bin als du!" „OK!" Damit verschwand er, „Naja..."   
  
Gerade ,als wohl auch TK gehen wollte ,sprang ich aus meinem kleinen Versteck heraus. „Warte mal ,Takeru!"   
  
Dieser sprang erschrocken glatt einen halben Meter zur Seite ,als er mich hörte, grinste aber sofort wieder.   
  
Er hatte wohl erkannt ,dass ich es nur war. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen ,aber irgendwie schien sein Grinsen ausweichend zu sein! Wie schwiegen ,doch er durchbrach die Stille sofort ,als er sie bemerkte.   
  
„Oh hi ,Tai! Hast du mich erschrocken!" Ja ,er wollte ausweichen und zwar davor ,dass ich wohl alles oder auch nur etwas mitgehört hatte. Verständlich! Aber wieso hatte ich ihn eigentlich aufgehalten zu gehen? Erhoffte ich mir von ihm ein paar Antworten zu bekommen?   
  
„Em tut mir leid. Du TK ,ich hab das echt nicht absichtlich gemacht ,aber ich habe eben euer kleines Gespräch mitgehört und ...naja . Es will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf."   
  
Ich konnte es nicht verhindern das diese Worte , die ich mir schon im Kopf zusammen gereimt hatte , ausgesprochen wurden. Wartend sah ich den mir Gegenüberstehenden an und kam mir dabei ziemlich doof vor. „Was meinst du? Ich meine es gibt bestimmt vieles aus unserem Gespräch was du nicht verstanden hast ,oder?" Seine Stimme klang ruhig ,was mich etwas lockerer werden ließ ,da ich die ganze Zeit stocksteif da gestanden hatte.   
  
„Naja ,was Yamato gemeint hat...Er will nicht mehr leben ,er ist zu schlecht für mich und so. Warum erzählt er so einen ....Mist um genau zu sein?" Ich hoffte nur nicht zu unfreundlich zu klingen , sonst könnte er ja schließlich etwas mißverstehen.   
  
„Tja ,das ist eine gute Frage. Weißt du ,ich blicke bei meinem Bruder auch nie so ganz durch...Aber in seinen Augen ist das auf jeden fall kein Mist. In meinen jedoch auch."   
  
Ich bekam im hintersten Teil meines Kopfes mit das ich nickte war aber sonst schon mit meinem nächsten Satz beschäftigt. Wieso fand ich es nur so schwer mich mit ihm zu unterhalten? Er war doch schließlich nicht Yamato! „Er meinte den `Mist` also wirklich ernst , ja? Oh man ,langsam verzweifle ich hier echt !" Er sah mich mitleidig an und lächelte dann aufheiternd ,mal wieder... „Hey Tai . Wie ich schon zu meinem Bruder gesagt habe: Es wird sich schon alles wieder einrenken! Und du gib die auf keinen fall die Schuld. Du kannst da nämlich am wenigsten etwas zu!"   
  
Wieder nickte ich ,obwohl ich mir ja trotzdem die Schuld an alledem gab. „Naja....!" War das einzige was ich raus brachte. Zwei blaue Augen musterten mich skeptisch.   
  
„Du kannst dich nicht gut verstellen und auch nicht gut lügen. Das konnten Matt und du noch nie richtig. Außer dem Punkt das er sich doch verstellen konnte ,aber eben nicht lügen.!" Ein grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ja das stimmte. „Ja ,du hast recht!" „Du meinst du kannst dich an so etwas erinnern?"  
  
Schwang da Hoffnung in seiner Stimme mit? Ja ,bestimmt! „ich weiß nicht genau. Irgendwie wusste ich es ." „Na ,dass ist doch schon einmal etwas ,oder?" „Vielleicht. Aber trotzdem. Was soll ich denn machen ,wenn er sich jetzt wirklich etwas ,wegen mir ,antut? Aber das würde er nicht wirklich machen ,nicht wahr?"   
  
Nun war ich es der mit Hoffnungsschimmer in der Stimme redete. „Wäre nicht das erste Mal ,wenn ich ehrlich bin. Er hatte sich schon einmal umbringen wollen ,als er sich damals in dich verliebt hat ,da er ja gedacht hatte das du ihn nie lieben würdest. Mein Vater hat ihn zu hause ,in ihrer Wohnung , mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern gefunden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig!" Mein Gesichtsausdruck wurde schlagartig etwas ängstlicher und Takeru schlug sich mit seiner linken Hand vor die Stirn. „Uhm...,das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen!" Sprach er laut mit sich selber.   
  
„Nein! Schon OK. Besser ist es wenn ich es weiß...Aber egal wie gerne ich mich erinnern will ,es passiert nichts! Und so lange kann ich es mir einfach nicht vorstellen! Schwul zu sein und so ,meine ich!" „Ich verstehe dich Tai!" Ich spürte wie er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Wenn ich in deiner Lage wäre dann ..."  
  
Ich unterbrach ihn wieder. „Dann hättest du ein großes Problem ,denn dann wärst du in deinen großen Bruder verliebt...gewesen." Wir grinsten uns beide an ,dass hatte wohl gereicht und die Stimmung etwas zu lockern. „Em ja ,das stimmt wohl. Das wäre dann bei mir also noch ein Problem mehr gewesen..." „Ja das wäre es...Naja , danke. Ich sollte wohl wieder gehen..."   
  
Er nickte. „Ja bis dann! Wir sehen uns?" „Sicher!" Damit ließ ich ihn alleine zurück ,auf dem Weg wieder nach hause. Ob ich mich irgendwann wieder erinnern kann? Ich hoffe es.  
  
Und so lange bin ich eben noch der Junge ,der viel zu viele Probleme hatte ,obwohl er doch vor seinem Unfall die Liebe seines Lebens gehabt hatte: Yamato Ishida! 


	4. A story about us

Ai Shiteru Koi   
  
4. Kapitel   
  
A story about us...  
  
Une histoire...  
  
Eine Geschichte erzählt über etwas was geschehen ist ,gerade geschieht ,was geschehen wird oder was nie geschehen ist oder geschehen wird. So kann es auch im Leben laufen...Denn eigentlich ist das Leben nur eine Geschichte...  
  
Ich glaube in meinem Fall passt ~was geschehen ist~. Es ist nun schon 10 Monate her ,seit dem ich mich mit Takeru an diesem See im Park unterhalten habe ,seit dem hat sich nichts verändert. Ich bin ich ,der nichts weiß und die andere Person die durch mein altes Leben geistert ist immer noch er ,ohne sich irgendwie verändert zu haben.   
  
Ich spreche seinen Namen nicht mehr aus...noch nicht einmal mehr in Gedanken. Ich will es nicht! Weil ich mich schuldig ,ihm gegenüber fühle?- Ja ,kann sein. Aber ich weiß es nicht genau. Er ist für mich jetzt sowieso unerreichbar geworden ,dass denke ich zumindest...Denn er hat mich aufgegeben ,oder? Ich meine wie kann man immer noch daran glauben das ich ,Taichi Yagami ,meine Erinnerungen wiederbekomme?  
  
Ich persönlich habe mich schon lange aufgegeben.   
  
Mein Arzt hat sich darüber gewundert, meine Gehirnerschütterung war ja nicht so doll gewesen ,dass ich meine Vergangenheit für immer vergessen würde...Tja ,geirrt mein Lieber.  
  
Da konnte man mal wieder sehen wie gut unsere lieben Ärzte über alles Bescheid wußten.  
  
Aber eigentlich...böse bin ich ihm nicht ,eher bin ich auf mich wütend. Der Arzt kann ja nichts dafür...aber ich schon.  
  
Takeru meinte damals ,dass es rein gar nicht meine Schuld wäre...ich glaube ihm nicht! Es musste doch meine Schuld sein...Vielleicht weigerte ich mich irgendwo in mir drin? Weigerte mich dagegen ,mich wieder zu erinnern? Ob das der springende Punkt war? Aber wieso...?   
  
Naja ,vielleicht sollte ich mich damit abfinden...Eine Geschichte. Ja ,genau ! Mein Leben war ab jetzt eine Geschichte von der mir andere immer wieder etwas erzählten ,mir kleine Bruchstücken daraus zitierten ,die ich jedoch nie selber kennen lernen würde. Tja...ich lese ja auch nicht gerne ,aber Spaß beiseite.   
  
„In my heart will always be a place for you ,for all my life.." Murmelte ich den Gesang mit ,der aus dem Radio kam mit ,ohne darüber nachzudenken ,während ich über einer Fußballzeitrschift saß und diese langsam durch blätterte.   
  
Hätte ich mir über diese paar Worte ein paar Gedanken gemacht ,wäre ich wieder in eine dieser Phasen gekommen ,wo ich mich selbst über alles bemitleidete.   
  
„Taichi ,Essen!" Tönte die Stimme meiner Mutter ,aus dem Wohnzimmer und sofort stand ich auf den Füßen. „Komme!" Rief ich laut zurück und setzte leiser hinzu: „Wurde aber auch langsam mal Zeit!" Schnell hatte ich die Stereoanlage ausgeschaltet ,aus deren Boxen einige Sekunden vorher noch die letzten Töne „There you´ll be"´s gekommen waren und spurtete ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Grinsend sah ich meine Eltern ,Hikari und Takeru ,der zu Besuch war ,an. Ich war als letzter gekommen und saß als erster. Bestimmt dachten sie nun so etwas wie : „Typisch Tai..." oder so ,aber das störte mich nicht. Essen war eben neben Fußball mein Lieblings Hobby. Und immerhin konnte ich es mir erlauben so viel zu essen ,denn durch das ständige Fußballtraining blieb ich trotzdem schlank. Meine Mutter zog mich immer damit auf ,dass ich ja trotzdem soviel wiegen würde ,aber das lag nur daran das ich so viele Muskeln durch auch eben dieses Training bekam. Und obwohl ich es hasste wenn Leute zu viele von diesen Dingern hatten ,war ich stolz auf die meine ,die man auch gar nicht soo doll sah.   
  
Hm...wenn ich es mir so überlegte. Kurz gesagt wollte ich erklären ,ohne das es eingebildet klang ,dass ich einfach super aussah! Und egal was die Leute vorher von mir gesagt hatten ,ich hatte mich verändert: Meine braune Stachelfrisur war an den Seiten etwas kürzer geworden ,obwohl man das kaum sah ;meine Haut noch einen Tick brauner ;mein Gesicht markanter ,erwachsener und vor allem gutaussehender ; ich hatte ein breites Kreuz bekommen ,woher auch immer und das beste war ja das ich gewachsen war! Ich war nun bestimmt schon 1.89 m groß, hatte wohl über Nacht zwei bis drei Schüsse gemacht. Und meine Größe war jetzt nicht nur etwas außergewöhnliches für mein Alter ,sondern auch für Japaner an sich!   
  
Ich grinste ,das spürte ich. Doch als ich mit meinen Gedanken wieder richtig in der realen Welt angekommen war ,sah ich das unglaublichste: Die anderen hatten alle schon fast aufgegessen. Und ich saß da rum ,ohne das Essen auch nur anzurühren und grinste blöd vor mich hin.   
  
Mein Grinsen verschwand und schnell schaufelte ich mir sämtliches Zeug ,das auf dem Tisch stand ,auf den Teller.   
  
Meiner Gabel ,die danach immer wieder von meinem Teller in meinen Mund geschoben wurde und wieder zurück ,folgten vier fragende und leicht skeptische Blicke. Und zwar die meiner Mitmenschen ,um mich herum.  
  
„Taichi-Schatz. Du verschluckst dich noch!" Murmelte meine Mutter mit einem leicht aufgelegten besorgten Tonfall aus dem man hören konnte ,dass sie einen Kicheranfall unterdrücken musste. Und so etwas in ihrem Alter!  
  
„Onii-Chan!Wie du aussiehst!" Kari benahm sich da aber nur ein wenig anders. Sie hatte zwar den gleichen gespielt besorgten Ton in der Stimme ,kicherte jedoch wie eine verrückte los. Und hätte ich meinen Mund nicht so voll gehabt ,hätte ich im nächsten Moment anfangen können zu kichern. Denn Hikaris Anfall hatte ihren Freund dazu veranlaßt einen halben Meter mit seinem Stuhl von ihr weg zu rücken.  
  
„Takeru~u!" Meine kleine Schwester fing sich sofort wieder und setzte einen beleidigten Blick auf. „Du bist fies!"   
  
Ich schluckte einen großen Ballen aus Fleisch und Gemüse herunter unter grinste Takeru an. „Mach weiter so Junge ,aus dir wird mal was!" Meine Eltern und Takeru lachten über diesen Satz. Nur Kari war aufgesprungen und hatte ihre Hände auf die Oberfläche des Eßtisches gedonnert.   
  
„TAI!" „Hai?" Aus meinen treuherzigen Augen schenkte ich ihr einen herzzerreißenden ,unschuldigen Blick und sofort verstummte sie wieder. Hah!Das zog immer. 100 Punkte gingen an mich ,den großen Taichi Yagami ... Gott wie ich diesen Namen hasste. Aber egal.   
  
„Nun beruhigt euch mal wieder ,Kinder!" Mein Vater hatte das Wort ergriffen und blickte ruhig in die Runde.   
  
„Du hast doch am lautesten gegrölt ,Dad!" Wieder heulten alle auf und ich konnte noch etwas vor mich hin grinsen. Wie gesagt ich war eben genial Doch ich wurde von der Stimme meiner Mutter wieder aus meinem Triumph grinsen heraus geholt.   
  
„Du Takeru ,wie kommst du eigentlich nach hause? Wirst du abgeholt ,oder..." Takeru nickte. „Ja. Mein Bruder holt mich ab. Er gibt danach noch ein Konzert und da ...darf...ich...mitkommen!" Er senkte den Blick leicht und die anderen drei Leute warfen einen schüchternen Blick auf mich.   
  
„Habe ich etwas im Gesicht?" Es lockerte die Stimmung wieder etwas ,zwar schienen sie immer noch etwas besorgt zu sein ,aber ich hatte sie auch abgelenkt.  
  
Das war übrigens noch ein Punkt ,von wegen „er" und der Geschichte meines Lebens. Alle hatten Schiß „ihn" zu erwähnen ,wenn ich in er Nähe war...es nervte mich etwas. Gut ,ich wollte auch nicht an ihn denken...nicht an ihn erinnert werden ,aber trotzdem...Das war doch idiotisch! Wenn es wirklich so kommen würde ,wie ich es mir die ganze Zeit sowieso schon dachte und ich mich nie wieder erinnern konnte ,dann würden sie bis zu meinem Tod ihn nie wieder erwähnen!   
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf ,was meine Familie Plus Takahashi (?) Anhang gar nicht mehr mitbekam. Meine Mutter war schon am abräumen und mein Vater unterhielt sich mit Takeru über Basketball ,während Hikari kläglich versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Geliebten wiederzuerlangen... Ja ,das waren eben wir...  
  
Nach einigen Minuten war der Tisch abgeräumt gewesen ,auch wenn ich noch nicht fertig gewesen war. Meine Mutter hatte wohl gedacht das ich fertig sei ,da ich überhaupt nicht mehr ,was ich jedoch nicht mitbekommen hatte , das Essen nicht einmal mehr angerührt hatte.   
  
Tja...sie hatten es wieder geschafft ,ich war in meinen eigenen Gedanken irgendwo verloren gegangen.  
  
Aber es stimmte ja auch irgendwie...oder? Wenn sie seinen Namen in meiner Gegenwart erwähnen würden ,dann würde ich sofort wieder an ihn ,an mich und an diese ganze beschissene Sache von wegen Amnesie denken müssen...Genau wie jetzt. Und dabei war sein Name noch nicht einmal gefallen.   
  
Ich hatte ihn übrigens in diesen ganzen Monaten nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen ,na gut flüchtig ,aber er ging mir aus dem Weg. Kein Wunder ,das hätte ich an seiner Stelle glaubte ich auch gemacht. Und wenn ich ihn so im vorbeigehen oder so gesehen hatte ,dann war sein Gesichtsausdruck traurig gewesen ,sehr traurig sogar...  
  
Für alle anderen war ich wieder der selbe Taichi ,da ich gut wieder in meine Rolle rein geschlüpft war. Es war , der Meinung der anderen nach ,alles wie vorher...außer diese eine Sache ...naja und wenn...  
  
Wieder wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen ,dieses Mal jedoch von der Haustürklingel.   
  
Ich war alleine im Wohnzimmer ,die Zeit musste ja schnell verflogen sein...   
  
Ich war der Meinung gewesen das kein anderer außer mir die Klingel gehört hatte ,da keiner kam um aufzumachen ,also beschloß ich dies selber zu tuen.  
  
Ohne daran zu denken ,wer es sein konnte ,öffnete ich die Tür und blickte runter in zwei Azurblaue Augen.   
  
Ein paar Minuten lang regte sich niemand von uns beiden ,bis er sich kurz räusperte. „Em...ja. ich bin da um die TK abzuholen?" War das eine Frage gewesen? „Ja ,ich denke schon!" Ich setzte ein lächeln auf und zu meiner Überraschung lockerten sich Yamatos leicht angespannt gewesene Gesichtszüge auf. „Ja ,wo ist er denn?" „Keine Ahnung? Kari befummeln? Sie sind eben in ihr Zimmer und..." Ehe wir uns beide meiner Worte bewußt geworden waren ,standen wir schon in Karis Zimmer und sahen das sich aneinander gekuschelte , fernseh guckende Pärchen an. „Schonmal was von Klopfen gehört ,du Blödmann?" Fauchte Hikari sofort und ließ ihren Blick zu Yamato wandern. „Oh ,TK dein Abholservice ist...em da?" Takeru sah auf. „Oh ,hi Matt komme schon?" Beide starrten uns an.  
  
„Was denn?" Ich starrte zurück und sah dann kurz Matt an. Dieser sah auch leicht verwirrt aus ,schien aber schneller zu bemerken was die beiden meinten und erwiderte meinen Blick zu ihm mit einem schüchternen kurzen. Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich über sein Gesicht und dann erst ließ er meine Hand los. Ich musste die seine ergriffen haben ,als wir los gespurtet waren.   
  
„sorry..." Brachte er stockend heraus. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „War ja meine Schuld gewesen ,ist doch egal!" „Okay..., TK?"   
  
„Im Flur ,Brüderchen!" Tja ,unsere lieben kleinen Geschwister waren in unser kleinen Überlegungspause ,an uns vorbei ,nach draußen gefetzt und standen ,als wie ihnen nach kamen ,vor den beiden sich küssenden Personen.   
  
Der Bruder meines Schwagers in Spee und ich sahen uns an und faßten zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage den gleichen Entschluß.   
  
Schnell standen wir hinter dem jeweiligen Familienmitglied und zerrten die beiden dann schließlich auseinander. „Hey!" Maulte meine kleine Schwester sofort los ,doch grinste im nächsten Moment.   
  
Auch ich musste grinsen ,als mein Blick auf die beiden Blonden rutschte.  
  
Yamato hatte Takeru immer noch am Kragen gepackt und sah ,ja genau ,zu ihm hoch. Denn selbst TK hatte den anderen blonden überragt. Wie so ziemlich fast alle. Sie gaben schon ein merkwürdiges Bild ab.  
  
Sofort schoß mir ein nächster Gedanke ,zu meinen vorigen vielen durch den Kopf. Ich hatte ihn ja wieder beim Namen genannt! War das weil ich mit ihm gerade zusammen in einem Raum stand und nicht traurig war?Und er wohl anscheinend auch irgendwie nicht?   
  
„Also wir gehen dann, Bye Schatz!" Takeru hatte sich wider von dem Griff seines Bruders befreit und drückte Hikari einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ja ,Ciao !Und das nächste Mal werde ich mitgenommen klar?!" Beide nickten leicht. Dann waren sie aber auch schon verschwunden.   
  
Hikari drehte sich zu mir um. „Und Tai? Wie geht's dir jetzt? Bist du traurig?" Ich schüttelte abwesend den Kopf.   
  
Nein ,traurig war ich wirklich nicht....Wieso auch immer. Ich war sogar richtig gut drauf! Ob sich Yamato und ich auch ohne das wir ein Paar waren verstehen könnten?  
  
Langsam brach dieser Hoffnungsschimmer in mir aus.   
  
„Huhu ,Erde an Taichi!" „Eh ja?" Hikari hatte sich vor mir aufgebaut und wedelte mit ihrer zierlichen Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. „Also?" „Nein, ich bin nicht traurig..." „Gut und wenn..." Ich unterbrach sie ärgerlich. „Schon OK Hikari. Sag mal warum bist du nicht eigentlich mitgekommen? Also mit den beiden? Dann hätte ich wenigstens meine Ruhe..." Sie seufzte leicht. „Weil ich noch Mathe lernen muss ,wir schreiben morgen eine Arbeit...hilfst du mir vielleicht?" Ich sah sie skeptisch an und sie schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. „Oh sorry. Ich hatte ganz vergessen das du noch weniger von Mathematik verstehst ,als ich!" „HIKARI!"   
  
„Puh!" Lächelnt ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Hikari und ich hatten uns eine kleine Verfolgungsjagd , durchs Haus geleistet und dieses nebenbei auch einmal eine Runde verwüstet. Innerlich wartete ich schon auf die wütende Stimme meiner Mutter die mal eben den ganzen Hochhaus-Wohn-Trakt zusammen schrie und uns beide dazu verdonnerte die Wohnung wieder aufzuräumen...oder eher gesagt: Sie würde mich rufen und dann dürfte ich alles alleine wieder in Ordnung bringen.  
  
Denn so war es immer. Das kleine Engelchen namens Hikari hatte ja noch nie etwas machen müssen...Das war der Nachteil der größere Bruder zu sein...Naja obwohl ,wenn ich es mir so überlegte. Die kleine war ja auch ziemlich niedlich und so...vielleicht würde ich auch so reagieren wenn ich sie zur Tochter hätte.  
  
Ich glaubte das Kari und ich eigentlich ziemlich viele gleiche Charakterzüge hatten ,was doch dann eigentlich hieß das ich auch so war wie sie oder? Nur eben etwas anders ,da ich ja wie gesagt männlich war.   
  
Ich gähnte und kratzte mich am Kopf. „Es hätte bestimmt nicht so viele Probleme gewesen wenn ich weiblich gewesen wäre..." Laut vor mich hin murmelnd drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und zog meine Fußballzeitung wieder zu mir.   
  
// Und der Trainer der japanischen National 11 ,hat wieder dazu aufgerufen das...// Weiter kam ich nicht da eine schrille ,widerliche Stimme mein Zimmer und wohl auch das Wohnzimmer erfüllte.   
  
„TAICH YAGAMI!!!KOMM SOFORT HIER HER!!" Aha !In meinem Kopf klingelte es. Meine Mutter...  
  
Langsam und gut darauf achtend mir Zeit zu lassen schlurfte ich ins Wohnzimmer .  
  
„Was hast du dazu zu sagen?" Sie deutete auf das Chaos hinter sich und ich drehte mich zu den Zimmertüren um. „Was ich dazu zu sagen habe? Das hier: HIKARI SCHWING DEINEN HINTERN HER!"   
  
Der Kopf meiner Schwester erschien lächelnd aus der Tür. „Aber Onii-Chan ich lerne doch gerade Mathe !Es tut mir wirklich leid Mom ,dafür mache ich auch heute abend den Abwasch ,aber jetzt...", wie ich schon erwartete hatte unterbrach meine Mutter sie. „Schon gut Kleines ,lerne du ruhig weiter. Taichi wird das erledigen!" War ja klar gewesen!  
  
Ich rauchte aus den Ohren ,dass war wirdereinmal so klar gewesen!  
  
Meine Mutter wandte sich wieder mir zu: „Und du Taichi ,los jetzt. Und wenn das Chaos nicht in 2 Stunden beseitigt ist ,dann setzt es was....Oder noch besser dann streiche ich das nächste Fußballspiel für dich!" In ihrer Pause hatte ich gerade Einspruch erheben wollen ,hatte es aber sofort unterlassen ,als sie weiter gesprochen hatte.   
  
Die Mannschaft das nächste Fußballspiel alleine spielen lassen? Niemals!Eher würde ich mich auf der Stelle tot putzen...- Obwohl das hätte dann auch keinen Sinn für die Mannschaft und den Sieg gehabt...  
  
Also machte ich mich daran sauber zu machen.  
  
Wie erwartet hatte es fast genau 2 Stunden gedauert und irgendwie musste ich mir die Frage stellen: Wie schafften es zwei Teenager in ca. einer viertel Stunde so viel Chaos anzurichten?!  
  
Zum X-Ten male an diesem tage ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und starrte leicht grimmig an die Decke.   
  
Es war abends...ich hatte den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag mit putzen verbracht! Das musste man sich mal vorstellen!  
  
Die Tür ging auf und meine Mutter blickte mich ,nun etwas netter als vorhin ,an. „So Taichi ,das hast du ganz gut gemacht. Und weil du das ja so toll gemacht hast darfst du jetzt auch noch dein Zimmer aufräumen und danach den Tisch decken."  
  
Verdutzt starrte ich sie an. „Wieso?" „1. Weil es hier aussieht als ob eine Bombe eingeschlagen hätte und 2. ,was auch der Grund ist warum du den Tisch decken musste, habe ich deine letzte Chemiearbeit in die Finger bekommen!" Ups... „Oh...ich mach mich sofort dran!" Sie nickte. „Das will ich aber auch stark hoffen!" Und die Tür war wieder zu.  
  
Mist wie war sie auch an diese Arbeit heran gekommen? Ich hatte sie doch extra versteckt ,damit sie sie gerade nicht sehen konnte. Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen das ich meinen stark beschäftigten Vater um eine Unterschrift betrogen hätte...   
  
Ach mennö ,ich war eben nicht gut in der Schule!  
  
Wütend stand ich auf und starrte einmal im Zimmer umher. OK ,hier sah es wirklich nicht gerade ordentlich aus, aber...Ich liebte eben diese Unordnung!   
  
(Anm.: @_@ Oh mein Gott ,dann sieht es bei Taichi bestimmt so aus wie bei meiner Schwester...Das würde ich nicht überleben!à Ordnungsfreak ist und zwar zu 100% *kriegtbeiUnordnungnenAnfall*)  
  
Immer noch sauer stopfte ich meine dreckigen Klamotten in einen widerlich rosanen Wäschekorb und stellte diesen vor unsere Waschmaschine. Waschen musste ich ja bis jetzt zum Glück nicht!  
  
Wieder zurück in meinem Zimmer räumte ich alle Sachen die auf dem Boden lagen einfach in irgendwelche Schränke oder Schubladen und so hatte sich die Sache gegessen.   
  
Fertig war ich jedoch auch noch nicht ,nun war der Schreibtisch ,meine Couch und der 2. Tisch dran.   
  
Was meinen Schreibtisch betraf ,dort lagen nur fast ungebrauchte Schulbücher und Zettel darauf ,die ich schnell wegbekommen hatte. Der 2. Tisch war auch nicht allzu schwer leer zu räumen ,ich musste einfach alles unter mein Bett schieben...oder ein paar alte Verpackungen von Schokoriegeln etc. wegwerfen...Nur die Couch machte mir etwa eine Stunde später Sorgen.   
  
Meine sämtlichen CDs und Zeitschriften lagen auf ihr drauf und da ich ja meine Schränke und so mit dem anderen Krempel voll geräumt hatte ,war für diese Sachen kein Platz mehr da...  
  
Mit hängenden Schultern stand ich vor der dunkelblauen ,auch zum schlafen geeigneten, Couch und war schwer am überlegen.   
  
„Erstmal sortieren!" War das erste war mir einfiel ,also setzte ich mich vor die ,ziemlich tiefe, besagte Couch und begann erst einmal die CDs zu sortieren.  
  
Immer wieder musste ich darüber staunen ,wie viele CDs ich besaß ,dabei war ich doch gar kein großer Musik Fan.   
  
Und so begann ich ich kleine Stapel der verschiedenen Bands anzulegen. Als erstes die alten zwei CDs von   
  
Malice Mizer ,danach die paar alte von X-Japan ,dann kamen die von Gackt ,von L´Arc~en~Ciel ,  
  
Dué le quartz und am Ende schließlich eine von Dir en Grey und der riesige Stapel TeenageWolve CDs.  
  
Die meisten CDs hatte ich noch nie gehört... Nur die von den TeenageWolves kannte ich fast in und auswendig. Sie machten echt gute Musik . Obwohl die neue Band von Matt noch besser war.  
  
Ja ,es stimme schon. Die alte Band hatte sich vor knapp fünf Monaten aufgelöst und Matt hatte einfach eine neue gegründet. Die neue Band hatte er „ se taire "genannt. Hikari nach war das französisch und hieß „schweigen". Kein Wunder das die Band einen französischen Titel trug immerhin war er ja auch zu Hälfte einer *.  
  
3 Singles hatte ich von der neuen Band. Sie waren ein paar der wenigen CDs die ich mir selbst gekauft hatte. Sie alle trugen französische Titel wie: „la neige" , „le sommeil". Ich glaubte nun mutierte der blonde Junge wirklich zum richtigen J-Rocker. Oder zum richtigen VisualKey Sänger. Ob er dann irgendwann auch nur noch in Frauenkleidern rum rennen würde?   
  
Wieder einmal musste ich grinsen. Irgendwie konnte ich mir Yamato gut in einem Minirock und Gott müsste das süß aussehen.....Halt! Stopp!   
  
Wieso dachte ich auf einmal so etwas? Ich konnte mir doch gar nicht vorstellen schwul zu sein...und das zählte ja schon fast dazu...  
  
Einen Moment lang stockte ich...Ich hatte es gerade verhindert ...,verhindert das ich mich vielleicht wieder in Yamato verlieben könnte. Also weigerte ich mich doch dagegen...   
  
Zum ersten Mal wurde mir klar das ich es die ganze Zeit gesteuert hatte ,ob ich mich nun erinnern konnte oder nicht. Ich hatte Yamato diesen ganzen Schmerz ohne es zu wissen mit Absicht zu gefügt.  
  
Ich ließ die CD fallen ,die ich gerade auf den Stapel der TeenageWolves legen wollte und starrte Star geworden an die Wand.   
  
Meine Befürchtung war wahr geworden!  
  
Ich hätte mich vielleicht schon seit Monaten erinnern können ,hätte ich mich nicht gewährt...  
  
Plötzlich schossen mir Tränen in die Augen. Das war ein Gefühlswechsel!  
  
Ich musste also nur irgentetwas tuen was mich an früher erinnern könnte und wenn ich mich nicht dagegen währen würde ,dann würde alles so sein wie früher!  
  
Aber sollte ich das wirklich tuen? Wollte ich es? Oder wollte ich das nur machen ,weil ich es den anderen Gegenüber schuldig war?  
  
„Tai...du musst es machen!" Wie benebelt und irgendwie wie in Trance verließ ich mein Zimmer ,ging an meiner Mutter vorbei , die mir gerade auftrug das ich nun den Tisch decken sollte ,und in den Flur der zur Haustür führte.   
  
Meine Mutter weiterhin ignorierend zog ich mir meine Schuhe und meine Jacke an und verließ die Wohnung und schließlich das Haus.   
  
Ich rannte ,rannte durch die Gegen zielstrebig zu Yamatos Wohnung. Woher ich wusste wo sie lag ,wusste ich selber nicht genau.   
  
Ich war zwar nicht mehr ich selbst ,aber das bekam ich kaum noch mit. Vor allem dann nicht mehr ,als ich vor Yamatos Haustür stand und klingelte.  
  
Das Konzert dürfte ja eigentlich schon vorbei sein!  
  
Und das war es anscheinend auch gewesen ,denn ein leicht erschöpft aussehender Yamato öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Tai?" Brachte er nur erstaunt heraus ,bevor ich mich vorgebeugt hatte und ihn...ja genau ich küsste ihn. Und das nicht gerade zärtlich.   
  
Ich trat währenddessen ein und schloß mit einem Tritt die Tür hinter mir. Genauso wie ich gewußt hatte wo er wohnte ,wusste ich auch das sein Vater nicht da war ,also...  
  
Matt drückte mich leicht weg. „Tai was ist los? Em..." Er stotterte leicht und war rot angelaufen. Tja ,was jetzt? Was hatte ich mir eigentlich vorgestellt was ich jetzt machen sollte?  
  
Aber wie gesagt ,ich war nicht mehr ich selbst...  
  
„Matt es tut mir leid ,ich kann mich wieder daran erinnern und ich ...ich!" Das konnte ich doch unmöglich sagen, aber es war schon draußen. Yamatos Gesicht hellte sich auf und ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen...Nein Matt bitte glaub mir nicht!  
  
„Wirklich? Oh Tai!" Er fiel mir um den Hals. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Arme um ihn.  
  
Warum tat ich das? Wollte ich das ganze wirklich nur weil ich mich allen etwas schuldig fühlte? Ich wusste genau was ich machen würde...ich hatte ja darüber nachgedacht ob ich einfach nur etwas „bekanntes" machen müsste. Ich wusste was...,aber ich wollte es nicht wirklich, da mir klar war Yamato damit mehr weh zu tuen als es ein normaler Mensch in seinem ganzen leben hätte machen können.  
  
-  
  
Ich wachte auf. Wo war ich? Mir kam die Umgebung in der ich mich befand irgendwie bekannt vor ,jedoch auch irgendwie nicht.   
  
Mein Blick glitt an den Wänden entlang ,bis er neben mir endete.  
  
Scharf die Luft einziehend starrte ich auf die andere Hälfte des Bettes in dem ich lag.  
  
Ich glaubte langsam wirklich das ich in einer ziemlich schlechten Geschichte meines Lebens gelandet wäre:   
  
Ich hatte es in meinem Wahn und meiner Verzweiflung wirklich getan! Ich hatte mit Yamato geschlafen! 


	5. A story about us Lemon

Ai Shiteru Koi   
  
4 1/2 . Kapitel  
  
Warnung: LEMON!!  
  
Er glaubte es mir ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu zögern! Denn er vertraute mir...  
  
Yamato ließ mich wieder los und lächelte! Ja ,er lächelte wirklich und wie... .Ich sah es zum ersten mal. Irgendwie wurde mir jetzt schon komisch in der Magengegend. Wie sehr log ich ihn doch an?  
  
Ich wusste das dieses Lächeln etwas besonderes war... . Ich spürte es und trotzdem klaute ich es ihm einfach so... .Er hielt mich für jemanden der ich nicht wirklich war und ich nutzte das aus! Auch wenn ich ihm damit helfen würde, mich wieder an ihn und unsere Beziehung zu erinnern, es würde ihm trotzdem weh tun!   
  
Außerdem, was sollte ich jetzt tun?  
  
„Tai was hast du? Muss ich dich erst drum bitten, oder kommst du auch so ganz rein?" Erschrocken sah ich auf. Yamato war schon in das, dem Flur folgende, Zimmer gegangen und schaute jetzt nur um die Ecke zu mir. „Äh , nein! ...Schatz... ." Ich war so ein Idiot! Wie war ich überhaupt auf diese beschissene Idee gekommen?  
  
Langsam und stockend zog ich mir meine Schuhe und meine Jacke aus und folgte dem Blonden Jungen dann ins nächste Zimmer.   
  
Dieses stellte sich als das Wohnzimmer der Wohnung heraus.   
  
Unauffällig ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen... . Das große Zimmer war sehr modern eingerichtet und vor allem richtig ordentlich... . Nichts lag auf dem Boden, oder auf der schwarzen Ledercouch, die sich wie ein Viereck , wo die letzte Seite fehlte, um einen größeren Flachbildschirmfernseher zog. Auch sonst schien alles an Ort und Stelle zu stehen, sobald ich das beurteilen konnte.   
  
„Koi?" Eine sanfte Stimme ließ mich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage aufschrecken. „Hai?" Blaue Augen musterten mich nachdenklich. „Ist alles OK? Du guckst so, als wärst du mit deinen Gedanken ganz wo anders..." Er war besorgt um mich... .Besorgt um so einen Betrüger... .„Alles OK! Tut mir leid, aber ...aber es ist immer noch etwas komisch... ." Yamato nickte. Gut da hatte ich mich ja noch einmal retten können. Ich wandte mich an meinen Gesprächspartner.   
  
„Was willst du nun machen?" Fragte er mich freundlich und grinste leicht. Aber hatte ich das eben richtig gesehen? Hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht für die Zeitspanne einer Millisekunde ziemlich verdunkelt gehabt? Naja, Einbildung... .  
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau... ." Als ob es ganz normal für mich wäre, ließ ich mich auf die Couch sinken, sah Matt jedoch immer noch an. „Hast du Hunger?" Der Ton in seiner Stimme... .Er war etwas unsicher... .  
  
Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit. Ja, er war auch etwas verunsichert!  
  
Ich musste noch nicht einmal überlegen, was ich vielleicht geantwortet hätte, wenn ich noch der alte gewesen wäre, nein, ich wusste genau was ich sagen musste! „Au ja! Ich glaube, ich sterbe vor Hunger!"   
  
Tja, es war eben praktisch, wenn einem die ganze Familie und sämtliche Freunde immer vorhielten, dass man sich was das verfressen sein betraf, nicht geändert hätte!  
  
„OK, ich mach dir was! Worauf hast du Hunger? Egal was es ist, sag einfach!" Ich legte den Zeigefinger an den Mund und dachte kurz darüber nach. „Ich denke ich hätte Hunger auf... , hm ... Schokoladenpudding! Ja, genau das ist es!"   
  
Yamato lachte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um dieses zu verbergen, was mir ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen stahl. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht soo schlimm werden? Aber es war ja noch nicht der Hauptteil... .  
  
„Das bist typisch du! OK, warte!" Damit ging er in einen anderen Raum, verscheinlich in die Küche.   
  
Na, super! Ich seufzte resigniert. Das würde ich doch nicht überleben... . `Das bist typisch du!` Nein, das war nicht typisch ich... . Naja, ok. Irgendwie schon, aber naja... .  
  
„Ruhe Taichi!" Natürlich flüsterte ich mir das nur zu, sonst hätte Yamato es ja hören können, aber trotzdem lauschte ich danach kurz auf um zu hören, ob Yamato irgendwie drauf reagierte.   
  
Nichts... , er hatte es nicht gehört. Zum Glück!  
  
Ich wartete geduldig, alles schien bis jetzt ganz in Ordnung, außer einer Sache... .Mich wunderte es schon etwas, dass Matt mich überhaupt nicht mehr ansprach, oder mich fragte warum ich nicht mit ihm redete. OK, er war eben mehr der Stille Typ, aber als Pärchen unterhielt man sich doch wohl etwas mehr, oder?  
  
Es vergingen ungefähr 15 Minuten, bis Yamato mit meinem gewünschten Gericht wieder kam.   
  
Die ganze Zeit war ich hibbelig und unruhig auf der Couch hin und her gerutscht, ohne etwas anderes zu machen.   
  
„Was ist denn los?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nichts... ." „Naja... ." Er setzte sich neben mich und drückte mir das „Gericht" in die Hände. „Danke... ." Ein Blitz durchfuhr mich, als ich spürte das der Blonde Junge neben mir noch etwas näher heran gerückt war. Aber wenigstens wurde mir mit diesem Blitz eines klar: Ich musste es jetzt hinter mich bringen... , sonst würde ich es nicht durchziehen können.   
  
Himmel, ich wollte Yamato doch nicht verletzen, ich wollte nur das beste für ihn, für die anderen und auch für mich! Und zwar wollte ich mein Gedächtnis wieder!  
  
Ruhig und langsam stellte ich die Schüssel auf den kleinen Glastisch, der in der Mitte des Sofas stand, ab und sah Yamato an.  
  
Dieser erwiderte den Blick fragend. „Was ist?" Mühselig zwang ich mich zu einem verführerischen Lächeln. „Ich glaube... , ich habe doch auf etwas anderes Hunger... .Oder eher gesagt der Schokoladenpudding hat mich an etwas leckereres erinnert!"   
  
Wieder dieser komische Ausdruck in seinen Augen, dann jedoch ein Grinsen. „Ah ja ... .Und wie habe ich das zu verstehen?" Aha, ein Spiel also... .Na gut. „Na wie wohl?" Mich auf der Couch drehend, beugte ich mich zu dem Sänger und kam seinem Ohr verdächtig nah. „Wir könnten mein „Wieder-da-sein" doch etwas feiern!"„Na OK... , wenn du so scharf bist!" Es durchfuhr mich ein kleiner Schauer. OK, Taichi, jetzt bloß keinen Rückzieher machen! „Gut!" Ich packte ihn so sanft wie möglich und zog ihn mit mir in einen anderen Raum.  
  
Ich hatte Glück es war sein Zimmer, dass sah man an den viele Notenblättern die auf einem kleinen Schreibtisch in der Ecke lagen und an der Gitarre die daneben lehnte.   
  
In der Mitte, an einer Wand wo ein großes Fenster war, stand ein großes, aber tiefes Doppelbett. Es war aus modernem, schwarz glänzenden Holz und mit schwarzer Satin-Bettwäsche bezogen. Alles in allem sah das ganze ziemlich teuer aus.  
  
Mit schnellen, aber gespielt ruhigen Schritten ging ich auf das Bett zu, Yamato lehnte an meiner Schulter. Ihm einen kurzen und schnellen Kuss auf die Wange drückend, drückte ich den Blonden auf eben dieses Bett runter und beugte mich noch einmal über ihn.   
  
Zwei schmale Hände legten sich auf meine Wangen und zogen mich noch etwas weiter herunter. „So hätte ich mir das zwar nie vorgestellt, aber es gefällt mir!" Ich überging diesen Satz von ihm! So wie ich, wenn ich ehrlich war, alles Übergang was nur etwas auf ein kleines Mißfallen seinerseits hinwies.   
  
Während seine Hände sich in meinen Haaren vergruben und wir uns wieder leidenschaftlich küssten, ließ ich meine Hände über die Knöpfe seines Hemdes wandern. Schon von der kleinsten Berührung, sprangen diese auf und gaben, nach einiger Zeit , den blassen Oberkörper des Blonden frei.  
  
Dieser schien von allem aber eigentlich kaum noch etwas mitzukriegen, sobald ich das beurteilen konnte, da er die Augen geschlossen hielt und inzwischen auf meinem Hals kleine Bissspuhren hinterließ.   
  
Sanft zog ich ihm das Hemd von den Schultern und warf es schließlich vom Bett.   
  
Ich entfernte seinen Mund von meinem Hals, in dem ich ihn in einen langen Kuss verwickelte und mich schließlich dem seinem widmete.   
  
Er seufzte zufrieden, als ich etwas stärker an der zarten Haut saugte und einen leicht bläulichen Fleck hinterließ. Gut, alles lief bis jetzt ja noch ganz gut, aber wie lange würde das noch so gehen? Immerhin hatte ich weder viel Erfahrung in Sachen Sex und außerdem kannte ich ja nicht die Vorlieben des anderen Jungen. Ich musste also aufpassen, da er eigentlich erwartete das ich wissen musste was ihm gefiel!  
  
Irgendwie war es ein komisches Gefühl, was sich plötzlich in mir ausbreitete. Bei jedem Seufzen oder den Streicheleinheiten die ich von Yamato dafür erntete, dass ich mich nun seine Brust entlang küsste, wurde mir warm ums Herz. Ich spürte wie es mich selbst erregte, was davor noch nicht so gewesen war und wie ich auch langsam vergaß, warum ich das hier tat!   
  
Ich überließ meinem Jungenverstand den Rest. Manchmal war es ja dann doch nicht so übel ein nachpubertierender Junge zu sein!   
  
Während seine Hände nun auch mein Shirt von meinem Körper entfernten liebkoste ich etwas seine Brustwarzen die sich daraufhin auch schon sofort verhärteten und mir so zeigten das es ihm gefiel!   
  
Ich hielt kurz inne, als Yamato mir das Shirt über den Kopf zog, setzte mein Tun danach jedoch sofort fort.   
  
Meine Küsse wanderten tiefer und verharrten schließlich Kurz vor dem Hosenbund der engen, schwarzen Lederhose, des anderen.   
  
„Du?" Er öffnete seine Augen und sah mich an. „Ja?" „Bist du in diese reingegossen, oder wieso ist die so eng und sitzt auch noch so gut?" Der Junge unter mir musste leicht kichern. „Naja, wird dann wohl so sein, eh? Ach ja und danke für das Kompliment!"   
  
Er zog meinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste mich wieder. Ich erwiderte den Kuss so gut es ging, war ich doch schon wieder mit meinen Gedanken bei seiner Hose!  
  
Zu dieser wanderten dann auch meine Hände wieder und suchten irgendwie vergeblich etwas zum Öffnen.  
  
„Ichi!" „Hm?" Wir lösten unsere Lippen voneinander und er lächelte mich wieder so bezaubernd an. „Also wirklich du weißt doch genau das man diese Hosen an der Seite öffnet!" Ich blinkte Kurz mit den Augen und sah dann beschämt auf seine Brust. „Man kann sich net sofort an ALLES erinnern!" „War doch auch nur Spaß!"  
  
Dieses Gespräch abbrechend öffnete ich besagtes Kleidungsstück an genauso besagter Stelle und pellte Yamato heraus.  
  
„Das ist mehr als unpraktisch, Darling!" „Pöh!" Ich konnte mir es nicht verkneifen ihn wieder anzusehen und es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, denn mir offenbarte sich der süßeste Schmollmund den ich je gesehen habe. Also irgendwie fühlte ich mich plötzlich richtig wohl!  
  
„Nicht schmollen!" Das kam mir wiederum bekannt vor! „Pöh, Pöh!" Wieder küsste ich ihn und nun fand auch seine Hose ihren Platz auf dem Boden im Zimmer.  
  
Erstaunt blickte ich an dem Jungen herunter. OK, wenn ich nicht schon selber angeturnt gewesen wäre, wäre ich es mindestens jetzt gewesen!  
  
Denn dessen „Gefühle" zeichneten sich ziemlich deutlich an einer schwarzen, mehr nach teurem Dessous aussehenden, Unterhose ab. Oder sollte man doch besser Slip sagen?   
  
Yamato musste mein Blick wohl aufgefallen sein denn er sah mich verwundert an, das spürte ich. „Was denn? Machst du jetzt langsam mal?" Der belustigte Unterton in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören, aber auch irgendwie schwang Schüchternheit mit. Der ruhige und zurückhaltende Junge benahm sich nun ganz anders. Ob es ihn auflockerte wenn ich ihm nahe war? Wohl nur, wenn ich wusste wer er war.  
  
Mit einem schnellen Griff hatte ich die Ratespiel-Unterhose beseitigt und küsste Yamato wieder. Dieser schaffte es in der Zeit von ein par Millisekunden mich auf das Gleiche Kleidungs-Niveu (oder wie man das schreibt -.-) von gar nichts zu bringen und drückte sich nun an mich.   
  
Ich spürte seine Härte an meiner eigenen und wollte ihn wirklich selber!  
  
Meiner Küsse setzten wieder ein und Matt tat es mir gleich.   
  
So begann ein länger andauerndes Spiel was wir gegenseitig am Körper des anderen ausführten und uns somit noch weiter in unsere Lust hineintrieben.  
  
Schließlich lag er auf dem Bauch und ich immer noch über ihm. Nun war es der Zeitpunkt den ich einerseits herbei gesehnt, andererseits gefürchtet hatte.   
  
„Alles OK?" Murmelte ich fragend und kuschelte meinen Kopf an den seinen. Ein leichtes Nicken signalisierte das ich anfangen konnte.   
  
Ich drang vorsichtig in ihn ein, hielt aber sofort inne, als der Blonde unter mir leise aufschrie. „Soll ich aufhören?" Fragte ich sofort schon etwas panisch, doch von Yamato kam nur ein verneinendes Geräusch. „Gu... . Gut."   
  
Ich drang weiter ein, bis ich ganz in ihm war und verweilte dort noch einmal. Als ich spürte das sich Matt entspannt hatte begann ich mich langsam zu bewegen.   
  
Yamato stöhnte auf und verkrampfte sich in dem Kissen, auf dem er seinen Kopf gebettet hatte.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten verschnellerte ich den Rhythmus und als ich diesen im Gleichtakt mit Yamato fand griff ich auch noch unter ihn nach seiner Männlichkeit und verwöhnte ihn mit meinen Händen noch etwas.  
  
Ich begann ebenfalls zu stöhnen, wenn auch nicht so laut wie Matt. Er schien wohl immer so laut im Bett zu sein, doch dieser Punkt brachte mich nur zum schmunzeln. Tja, die ruhigen Typen waren eben laut bei anderen „Aktivitäten".   
  
Und die Lust die in seiner auch sonst schon so erotischen Stimme lag war die Härte an der ganzen Geschichte! Mich haute es irgendwie um. Auch wenn es mir immer noch zuwider war, warum ich dies machte, machte es mir Spaß. Obwohl man es Spaß nicht nennen konnte, sondern eher das es mir ein Gefühl der vollkommenen Wärme und Entspanntheit brachte.   
  
In diesem „Spiel" verschmolzen unsere Körper sozusagen zu einem einzigen. Nur so konnte man es meiner Meinung nach beschreiben. Es war echt das wunderschönste was ich je gemacht hatte! Und es plötzlich total egal ob Yamato jetzt männlich oder weiblich war! Vielleicht hatte ich mir vorher gedacht das, dass widerlich wäre, mit einem Jungen zu schlafen, aber nun wurde ich vom vollem Gegenteil überzeugt!  
  
Ich spürte jedoch auch das ich das lange nicht mehr aushalten würde und Yamato schien es genauso zu gehen. Er verkrampfte sich und kam in meine Hände. Diese Anspannung seiner inneren Muskulatur ließ ihn jedoch noch enger werden, was dann auch mich dazu veranlaßte mich in ihm zu ergießen.   
  
Total erschöpft brach ich über Yamato zusammen und vergrub mein Gesicht wieder neben seinem Kopf.   
  
Der Kleine keuchte und schnappte immer mal wieder nach Luft, auch er schien total alle zu sein.   
  
Vorsichtig entzog ich mich dem Jungen wieder und rollte mich neben ihn.   
  
„Das war... . Wunderschön!" Wieder küsste ich ihn. Obwohl bis jetzt noch keine Erinnerungen zurück gekehrt waren, aber was erwartete ich?  
  
Yamato sah mich aus verklärten Augen an und lächelte abermals leicht, jedoch nur für eine paar Sekunden. „Ja." Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf seine Wange und streichelte über die zarte Haut. „Schlaf etwas!" Und das tat er auch!  
  
Schon nach wenigen Minuten spürte ich seinen warmen, regelmäßigen Atem in meinem Gesicht und schlief daraufhin ebenfalls ein, ohne mir noch irgendwelche Gedanken über diese „Sache zu machen". 


	6. Memorys

Ai Shiteru Koi   
  
5. Kapitel   
  
Memorys  
  
Immer noch starrte ich auf die schlafende Gestalt neben mir. Ich wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Wie hatte ich soetwas nur tuen können? Und wieso hatte ich das Gefühl das es mir irgendwo gefallen hatte?  
  
Spinn ich denn jetzt total? Ich hatte einen Jungen bis ans Äußerste belogen und ihn so sogar ins Bett bekommen. Und es war wirklich keine feine Lüge gewesen.   
  
Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in den Händen und schüttelte ihn.   
  
Verdammt, was sollte ich denn jetzt auch noch tuen? Sollte ich es ihm sagen?   
  
Ich meinte mit diesem Gedanken schon während der „Lüge" darüber nachgedacht zu haben, aber eine Antwort hatte ich immer noch nicht.   
  
Neben mir regte sich Yamato und ich wäre vor Schreck beinahe aus dem bett gefallen. Verzweiflung stieg in mir hoch und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Halse, als die blonde, zarte Gestalt sich etwas hochstützte und schließlich die Augen öffnete.   
  
Schwach lächelte er mich an und ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten: Ich war wirklich ein Schwein! Und gebracht hatte es mir ja auch nichts, denn ich hatte ja erwartet das ich schon während der Sache mich an etwas erinnern könnte, wie naiv!  
  
Aus meinen Gedanken wurde ich durch die blasse, rechte Hand des anderen gerissen, die sich auf mein Gesicht legte und mir die Tränen wegwischte.   
  
„Hör auf zu weinen, Taichi. Du warst doch immer der Stärkere von uns beiden, also wirst du auch das verkraften." Irgendwie verstand ich seine Worte nicht.  
  
„Ich bin dir nicht böse, für das was du getan hast."   
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte es gewusst?! Er hatte gewusst, dass ich mich gar nicht erinnern hatte können? OK ,so ersparte ich mir die Erklärung oder so, aber das war trotzdem nicht gut!  
  
„Du ... .Du... ." Er nickte. „Ja, natürlich wusste ich es. Denkst du ich kenne dich nicht genug um zu erkennen wann du lügst und wann nicht? So blöd bin ich auch nicht, auch wenn ich der natürliche Blöd-Typ bin." Er spielte auf seine Haar- und Augenfarbe an, aber der Witz heiterte mich nicht auf.  
  
„Es tut mir leid..." Wisperte ich und ließ den Kopf sinken. „Es tut mir so verdammt leid..."   
  
Nur etwas merkte ich, wie er den Kopf schüttelte.   
  
„Dir muss nichts Leid tuen. Wenn es dich nicht zu sehr angeekelt hat... Mir hat es gefallen und ich verstehe deine Verzweiflung."   
  
Vorsichtig sah ich auf und den blonden Jungen vor mir, der sich inzwischen hingesetzt und einen Teil der Decke etwas über sich gezogen hatte und mich verständnissvoll aus den zugegebener Maßen schönsten, blauen Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte, ansah.  
  
"Aber, wieso hast du es überhaupt... zu gelassen? Ich meine, wenn du es wusstest." Ich denke schon das man mir meine Verzweiflung ansehen konnte, obwohl ich dieses lieber nicht gewollt hätte. Ich hatte es nie gewollt das man mir ansieht das ich auch schwach sein konnte und gerade bei dem anderen Jungen war mir dieses besonders wichtig, nur wollte das Grinsen hinter dem alles versteckt wurde nicht klappen.  
  
"Nun... Vielleicht, nein, sogar bestimmt war es nicht richtig und egoistisch... aber ich wollte es einfach. Weißt du, ich hatte es einfach vermisst und muss zu geben das mein kluger Verstand sich einfach ausgeschaltet hat... Das einzige, was noch gezählt hat, war, dass es passieren sollte."   
  
Ein leicht verlegendes Lächeln legte sich auf die vollen, leicht feminin geschwungenen Lippen, des anderen und zog mich in seinen Bann.  
  
Gut, eines wurde mir wiedereinmal klar. An diesem Jungen hatte man wirklich was! Und das war wirklich nur, soweit ich es beurteilen konnte, positiv gemeint.  
  
Umso länger ich ihn wieder sah und umso besser ich ihn nocheinmal in meinem leben kennen lernte, erkannte ich einzelne Kleinigkeiten die einen Menschen immer zu etwas Besonderem machten. Und gerade Yamato schien von diesen Kleinigkeiten besonders viele zu haben.   
  
Alles an ihm war, wie es schien, besonders... und vor allem anders als bei sämtlichen anderen Jungen, die ich kannte oder je gesehen hatte.  
  
Allein schon dieses Lächeln... Nur die zwei Punkte das ich ihn angelogen hatte und das er ein Junge war, hielten mich davon ab ihn einfach wieder zu küssen, zu bewundern und ...ach was wusste ich?  
  
"Mach dir also keine Vorwürfe, OK?"   
  
Was sollte das eigentlich?! Also lamngsam kam es selbst mir komisch vor. Immer wenn ich diesen Jungen vor mir hatte oder auch nur an ihn dachte, versank ich in einer Welt aus Gedanken... um genau zu sein meiner Welt aus Gedanken.  
  
Es war nicht mehr abzustreiten das Yamato ein großer Teil meines Lebens, wenn nicht sogar der Größte gewesen war. Auch wenn ich im Moment noch nicht wirklich meine Liebe diesem Jungen geben konnte, dachte ich immer nur an ihn...   
  
Schon wieder war ich weggetreten gewesen.   
  
"Ahm... Ich weiß nicht." Brachte ich dann schließlich nur noch stotternd hervor und wollte im nächsten Moment einfach nur im Boden versinken.  
  
Also in Ordnung, fassen wir einmal zusammen: Ich belog den Jungen mit dem ich mal zusammen gewesen war und schlief mit ihm, erinnerte mich jedoch trotzdem an nichts, starrte ihn gebannt an und brachte auf einen Beruhigungsversuch seinerseits nur ein simples 'Ahm ich weiß nicht.' heraus?  
  
Gott, wie tief war ich, Taichi Yagami, nur gesunken? War ich früher auch schon so gewesen? ich hoffte es zumindest, denn dann dürfte Yamato ja soetwas Dummes gewohnt sein.  
  
"Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken nur?"   
  
Gute Frage eigentlich. Eigentlich bei ihm... aber uneigentlich....   
  
"Ich muss so viel über alles nachdenken. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber... Ach mist ich habe keine Ahnung! Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was Sache ist und was ich tun soll!"   
  
Wütend schlug ich aufs Bett und sah wieder aufs Laken.  
  
Es kam keine Antwort. Er schien also nach Worten zu suchen.  
  
Einmal wurde zum Sprechen angesetzt, jedoch wieder abgebrochen und wohl weiter gegrübelt.  
  
"Weißt du..." Wieder ein Abbruch.  
  
"Du musst mich nicht aufmuntern oder so... und es tut mir echt leid. Aber ich sollte wohl besser gehen... ." Ja, vielleicht würde es gut tun jetzt alleine zu sein, aber wollen tat ich es eigentlich dann doch wieder nicht.  
  
"Meinst du nicht es wäre besser einfach mal darüber zu reden, als alles nur für dich zu behalten? Vielelicht kann ich doch irgendwie helfen... ich meine ich kenne dich eigentlich echt gut, oder kannte... was weiß ich... Und ich denke mir ich weiß worum es geht. Die meisten Gedanken machst du dir wegen mir, oder eher gesagt unserer alten Beziehung, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ein schwaches Nicken erfolgte als Antwort.  
  
"Gut, dann denke ich doch, dass man das klären kann. Aber zuerst solltest du wissen, dass ich nicht böse auf dich bin, weil du alles vergessen hast, und das kann ich noch ganz oft wiederholen! Verstehst du?"  
  
Ja, natürlich verstand ich, aber glauben konnte ich es nicht so wirklich.  
  
Er redete jetzt so einfach darüber, obwohl mir erzählt worden war das er eigentlich ein eher verschlossener und gefühlsängstlicher Mensch war. Und hinter einer Fassade konnte ich auch in seinen Augen lesen, als ich wieder aufsah, dass es ihm nicht so wirklich nichts ausmachte... .   
  
"Weißt du der Punkt ist einfach, dass ich nicht wirklich weiß was ich will. Ich erinnere mich an nichts... und doch scheine ich zu erkennen das mir unsere Beziehung so viel am Herzen gelegen hat... ."  
  
Genau genommen war alles nur ein hin und her zwischen Gedanken und sinnlosen Sätzen.  
  
Was brachte das alles eigentlich?! Nichts! Was sollte ich denn noch sagen? Wie reagieren?  
  
Ich war echt am Ende meines Lateins und meiner Kräfte!  
  
Wenn nicht bald etwas passieeren würde, würde ich durchdrehen! Einfach so!  
  
Wieder schoßen mir Tränen in die Augen.   
  
"Yamato... Verdammt ... ich weiß gar nichts mehr!"   
  
Wieder war da diese Hand, die mir die Tränen wegstrich und schließlich spührte ich, wie Yamato seine Arme so gut es ging um mich legte und mich etwas zu sich zog.  
  
Willig ließ ich mich herüberziehen und vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals.   
  
Nun konnte ich meine Tränen wieder nicht aufhalten und sie liefen fast schon wie kleine Quellen, Wasserfälle war zu übertrieben.  
  
Es waren keine Tränen, wie man sie weint wenn man Schmerzen -körperliche Schmerzen- hat. Sie waren nicht so wie wenn man traurig war, oder vielleicht jemand gestorben war.   
  
Es waren die der Verzweifelung. Wenn man wirklich keinen Ausweg mehr aus dem dichten Labyrinth aus Gefühlen, Situationen und Geschehnissen wusste.   
  
Und in so einer Situation befand ich mich gerade.  
  
Ich hatte das Licht verloren, was mir den Weg weisen sollte.  
  
Hatte mich total in dem Labyrinth verirrt. Der Weg von dem ich gekommen war, war vernebelt und mit dichten Ranken umwuchert.  
  
Durch den nebel konnte er mir noch nichteinmal etwas Hilfe geben.  
  
Das lag wohl an dem gedächtnissverlust.  
  
Wie würde sich der Nebel jedoch auflösen?  
  
Vielleicht verwandelte sich ja gerade dieser Nebel in Flüssigkeit? In Regen?   
  
Waren das vielleicht meine Tränen jetzt?  
  
Vielleicht half es mir ja mich vor Yamato richtig zu öffnen, die Wahrheiten zu sagen und mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Ich wollte endlich mehr wissen über mich und meine Vergangenheit.  
  
Über das engelsgleiche Wesen, was mich gerade im Arm hielt und mich tröstete.  
  
Ich verstand endlich, dass meine Liebe zu Yamato Ishida nie unbegründet gewesen sein kann.  
  
Es war keine Teeni- oder Jugendliebe die manchmal, wenn es hoch kam, bis zu 2 Jahren oderso dauerten.  
  
Es war etwas festes. Und vielleicht festigte diese Beziehung, oder hatte sie gefestigt, das sie eben anders, nicht normal und unerlaubt gewesen war.  
  
Gewiss waren Yamato und ich durch viele Probleme gegangen. Keiner akzeptierte soetwas doch sofort, oder?  
  
Ich konnte natürlich nur spekulieren, aber so war es eben in meiner Vorstellung.  
  
Vielleicht würde ich den blonden Jungen irgendwann mal fragen, wenn ich erst einmal nicht alleine wieder draufkam.  
  
Als ich meine Augen wieder richtig öffnete und der Tränenschleier sich langsam auflöste, fiel mein Blick auf diese fast weiße und unnatürlich makellose Haut.  
  
Ich hatte meine Arme nun ebenfalls um den anderen geschlungen und sah nun auf seinen Rücken herab.  
  
Ich spührte wie die seidenen Haare Yamatos mich etwas am Hals kitzelten, was mir auch zeigte das er seinen Kopf auf meienr Schulter gebettet hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig strich ich dem gleichaltrigen übers Schulterblatt und den Rücken runter.   
  
"Du Taichi... hast du dich bis jetzt denn an noch gar nichts erinnern können? Ich meine nicht einmal etwas?" Der leicht Mitschwang von Hoffnung in seiner Stimme tat mir fast schon weh.  
  
Als ich nicht antwortete, tat er dieses wohl als ein 'nein' ab. Aber es stimmte ja immerhin auch.  
  
"Vielelicht", begann Yamato wieder leise und setzte nach einem kurzen Seufzen wir fort. "vielleicht darfst du es einfach nicht so erzwingen. Lass es auf dich zu kommen."  
  
"Und das macht dir selber nichts? Ich meine du redest so... ."  
  
Der blonde Junge löste sich von mir und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, nicht so richtig. Natürlich kann ich nicht sagen das es mir egal ist, oder so. Aber erstens scheint es so nichts zu bringen und vielleicht hilft es anders ja besser. Und so lange du dich nicht mehr angeekelt fühlst ist es erträglich!"  
  
Leicht entsetzt wurde der andere von mir angesehen.   
  
"Es tut mir leid, das ich erst so überreagiert habe!" Brach es schnell aus mir raus. Natürlich, ich hatte ja schon etwas früher herausgefunden, wie sehr ich den anderen damit verletzt haben musste, aber jetzt war es mir erst richtig bewusst geworden. Jetzt, wo er es ansprach.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht anders reagiert!" Er machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung und lächelte leicht.   
  
Das Lächeln wurde von meiner Seite aus erwidert und dann erhob sich der andere Junge schon, jedoch nicht ohne die Decke mit sich zu ziehen, und um sich zu wickeln.  
  
"Ich gehe mich nur eben wieder anziehen. Kannst du ja auch schoneinmal machen."  
  
Ich beobachette wie Yamato ein paar Klamotten aus seinem Kleiderschrank zog und dann schließlich aus dem Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten verscheuchte ich eben Mal alle Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und machte mich ebenfalls daran mich anzuziehen.   
  
Als ich dabei so meienn Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen ließ und unweigerlich an Yamato denken musste, wurde mir plötzlich eines klar.  
  
Es war doch sehr offensichtlich gewesen, so wie ich zu ihm gekommen war, dass es eine Lüge gewesen war.  
  
Immerhin... war es so kurzfristig gewesen und einfach wie ich reagiert haben musste.   
  
Hätte der andere einfach etwas gesagt wäre uns einiges erspart geblieben. Obwohl es eigentlich jetzt Ok für mich war.  
  
Nicht nur das wir miteinander geschlafen haben, sondern die ganze Situation an sich.  
  
Es war wirklich OK, und vielleicht mussten wir einfach nocheinmal von vorne anfangen. Bei Freundschaft oder so.  
  
Auf jeden Fall würde ich jetzt etwas ein Auge auf den Kleineren werfen, damit der nichts anstellte. Denn seine Traurigkeit und Niedergeschlagenheit konnte man in seinen Augen erkennen und richtig gut ablesen.   
  
Ich hatte mich schließlich wieder angezogen und trat vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer. Ich weiß nicht ob ich erwartet hatte das Yamatos Vater oder was weiß ich wer, da wäre, aber es war immerhin nicht meine Wohnung und schon gar nicht vertraut!  
  
Ich trat noch etwas mehr in die Mitte des größeren Raumes und sah mich abermals um.  
  
Ich hatte ihn mir zwar schon einmal betrachtet, aber so jetzt...   
  
Was einem als erstes wirklich ins Auge sprang, was das nirgendswo auch nur ein Foto oder irgendein familiärer Gegenstand war.   
  
Es wirkte mit der Einrichtung zwar sehr gemütlich, jedoch war es in der ganzen Wohnung fast schon etwas kalt.  
  
Es war so wie wenn man mal mit einem Elternteil , das in einer festen Firma arbeitete, zu dieser mitgegangen war. Die Büros waren meistens sehr stielvoll und eben gemütlich aussehend, aber absolut steril.   
  
Nirgendswo auch nur eine Andeutung darauf das hier ein Vater mit seinem Sohn wohnte. Genauso gut hätte es ein Alleinstehender sein können oder so.  
  
Ich seufzte leise. War ja auch nicht meine Sache!  
  
Es war ziemlich still, durch die Fenster gelang noch nicht einmal so der Lärm, der zu diesen Zeiten schon auf den Straßen draußen herrschte.  
  
Genau deswegen erschrak ich so, als ich merkte das jemand hinter mich getreten war und damit ein leises Geräusch beim Gehen ausgelöst hatte.  
  
Blitzschnell wirbelte ich herum und sah einen leicht grinsenden Yamato.  
  
"So schreckhaft geworden, Taichi Yagami?"  
  
Verlegen musste ich etwas lächeln. "Pirschst du dich immer so an alle an?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich musste wieder auf die dadurch etwas herumwirbelnden goldenen Haare starren.  
  
"Aber... du warst auch so in Gedanken verloren... ." Als ich meinen Blick endlich wieder von diesen Haaren abwenden konnte, bemerkte ich wie der Besitzer dessen mich leicht prüfend begutachtete.  
  
Ich folgte seinen Blicken mit meinen.   
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Nichts nichts. Schon in Ordnung. Hast du Hunger? Dann mache ich eben etwas."   
  
Er kannte mich echt zu gut... . Ich nickte langsam und etwas schüchtern.  
  
"Danke... wäre nett!" Damit verschwand diese engelsgleiche Person schon wieder.  
  
Gott, wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass ich mich wieder erinnern könnte?!  
  
Natürlich merkte ich, trotz nachgesagter Doofheit, dass ich gerade wieder auf dem besten Wege war mich ihn ihn zu verknallen...aber selbst der Mann der am meisten hetero auf der ganzen Welt war, würde sich doch in diesen Typen verschießen.   
  
Das war doch kein Junge, oder?! Das ging gar nicht... Vielleicht kein Mädchen, aber vielleicht... ein Engel? Ja, das traf es vielleicht.  
  
Ich folgte Besagtem und beobachtete ihn kurz, wie er dabei, war Frühstück zu machen und ließ mich dann auf einen der Küchenstühle sinken.   
  
Yamato tat es so ab und reagierte nicht weiter drauf. Stattdessen wurde leise zur Musik, die aus dem ebenso leisen Radio kam, mitgesungen.  
  
"Sag mal... . Was hast du jetzt eigentlich weiter vor?"  
  
Unterbrach er sich selbst und wandte sich zu mir um, während hinter ihm Spiegelei bruzelte.  
  
"Wie weiter vor? Meinst du... ?" Warum sprach er das Thema wieder an? Nun gut ich machte mir ja auch die ganze Zeit Gedanken drüber, aber trotzdem... .  
  
"Naja... ." Ich hatte ihn gar nicht mehr richtig auf die nur halb gestellte Frage antworten lassen.  
  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin...weiß ich es wirklich nicht... Lass miche erst einmal alles etwas... verdauen und mir über alles im Klaren werden. Tut mir leid, aber..."  
  
"Ich verstehe dich gut und hör endlich auf dich für alles immer zu entschuldigen!"   
  
Eines dieser bezaubernden Lächeln legte sich auf die vollen Lippen, meines Gegenübers, was ich einfach nur erwidern konnte.  
  
"Hai, ich werde es mir merken, versprochen!"  
  
Gab es das eigentlich? Ich fühlte wirklich langsam wie diese Situation eintrat, dass ich mich wie ein wirklich Verknallter benahm.  
  
Ich konnte Yamato weder widersprechen, noch dem Lächeln widerstehen.  
  
Wie hatte der Junge einsam sein können? Jemals in seinem Leben?!  
  
Nur zu gern hätte ich gewusst wie er über mich jetzt dachte... hatte er jetzt genau gesagt das er auch mich, so wie ich jetzt war, liebte?  
  
Oder liebte er den alten... ?  
  
Ich war verwirrt und wusste nicht so genau, ob ich doch noch einmal fragen sollte. Aber eigentlich hatte ich das Thema eben bei Seite geschoben, wir sollten es erst einmal dabei belassen. Es würden sich bestimmt Antworten ergeben!  
  
Der Junge der meine Gedanken so erobert hatte, hatte sich indessen wieder abgewandt, sodass ich die klare Aussicht auf sein ...moment mal, ich starrte sein Hinterteil an?  
  
Na, es wurde wirklich immer besser... Oh man, das 'Teil' sah aber auch verdammt scharf aus!  
  
Nur Testungsweise wurde von mir eine Hand zu meinem Mund geführt.  
  
Nicht das ich hier wegen einem knackigen Hintern sabberte, wo ich mir noch nichteinmal sicher war auf Jungs bzw. dem Besitzer des guten Stückes zu stehen!  
  
Obwohl das erstere dabei wichtiger war, denn wer hatte schon nicht schon mindestens einmal, trotz einer festen Beziehung, etwas anderes mit den Blicken begehrt?  
  
"Es wäre ja nicht so, als ob ich 'Blicke' nicht gewöhnt wäre, aber warum zur Hölle starrst du mich so hypnotisiert an?"  
  
Erwischt!   
  
Verlegen lächelnd, obwohl der andere das ja gar nicht wirklich sehen konnte, murmelte ich ein leises "Habe ich doch gar nicht gemacht!" und wandte mich dann demonstrativ auch ab.  
  
Er kicherte leise, in das ich auch schließlich nach einigen Minuten einstimmte.  
  
Ja, wir sollten es für wenigstens eine kurze Zeit nicht so ernst nehmen, wie es wohl war! 


	7. New start?

Ai Shiteru Koi  
  
6. Kapitel  
  
New start?  
  
Ganze 5 Tage haben wir nicht mehr drüber geredet.  
  
Yamato und ich hatten uns öfters getroffen ob nun zufällig oder gewollt, aber wir hatten nicht das Thema angesprochen was uns wohl beiden immer wieder Schlaflose Nächte und tiefe Gedankengänge bereitete!  
  
Es war zwar störend dadurch nicht schlafen zu können, oder so, aber trotzdem doch ganz angenehm. Vor allem, weil ich mich so Yamato gegenüber normal benehmen kann.  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie er wieder drüber denkt, aber langsam sieht es so aus als würde er nicht mehr soo drunter leiden...jedoch schien es auch nicht so, als wenn er sich in jemand anderes verliebt hatte.  
  
Was ich Zugebenehrmaßen auch nicht zugelassen hätte... denn langsam aber sicher spürte ich immer mehr die Eifersucht in mir hochsteigen, wenn er auch nur mit jemandem anderes sprach... . Niemand anderes sollte ihn so bewundern dürfen, als mir... . Ich weiß idiotisch, aber dafür konnte ich ja nichts.  
  
Es kam einfach wieder hoch. Alles schien langsam wieder zu kommen.   
  
Ob es nun alte Gefühle waren oder nicht, ich wusste eigentlich nur das ich unheimlich viel für diesen Jungen empfand.  
  
Ich wartete kurz am Rand des Bürgersteiges, bis alle nahen Autos vorbei sind und überquerte dann die Straße.  
  
Das Wetter hielt sich heute mal wieder in Grenzen, was seinen Statuswert meinerseits betraf. -Es war weder sonderlich warm, noch kalt... dabei wehte ein lauwarmer Wind, wenigstens war es trocken! Ich bevorzuge warmes Wetter wirklich... !  
  
Die Hände etwas in meiner offenen Jacke vergrabend, setzte ich meinen Weg in Richtung des Parks fort.  
  
Es waren die gewöhnlichen Leute vorhanden, die mich grüßten und kannten, egal wie alt sie waren.   
  
Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt und freute mich irgendwie auch jedes Mal darüber sie zu sehen. - Trotzdem plauderte ich ausnahmsweise Mal mit keinem, erwiderte die Begrüßungen nur und ging dann weiter.  
  
Ich hatte immerhin noch etwas vor!  
  
Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf meine Lippen.   
  
-Ja, ich war mal wieder dabei 'meinen' blonden Engel abzufangen.  
  
Langsam hatte auch ich nämlich seine Ausgehzeiten gelernt und da es genau 15.40 Uhr war, konnte ich mir denken das ich ihn wie gewöhnlich auf der Straße auf der anderen Seite des Parks erwischte, da er Donnerstags nach der Schule immer noch mit ein seiner Band sich in so einer Art Café traf und schon besprochen wurde ob es etwas Wichtiges für die Probe, die genau um 19.00 Uhr anfing, anstand und so etwas halt.  
  
Da sie ja alle weder in der selben Klasse -teilweise nicht einmal auf dieselbe Schule- gingen konnte das nicht so gut dort abgemacht werden.  
  
Der Sänger hatte genau 6 Mal die Woche Probe... da fragte man sich schon wieso sie dieses extra Treffen hatten, aber da ging es ja wohl auch noch um anderes als die Band, sondern auch über persönliches und so etwas.  
  
Was mir dabei mal aufgefallen war, dass diese kleine, junge Berühmtheit sehr gerne lästerte und das nicht nur über Lehrer oder so, sondern auch über gewisse Klassenkameraden oder manchmal auch weniger gute Freunde.  
  
Hach ja, war es nicht echt schön, wenn eine einzige Person die Gedanken von einem für sich einnahm?  
  
Sämtliche Haarsträhnen fielen mir ins Gesicht, als ich den Kopf über mich selbst schüttelte.  
  
Lässig wurden sie wieder weggestrichen - sollte ich mir die Haare vielleicht etwas schneiden lassen?  
  
Ich dachte ein paar Sekunden darüber nach und als mir dann ganz kurz wieder Yamato in den Sinn kam, wurde mir die Antwort sofort klar.  
  
Nein, der andere würde mich umbringen - ganz sicher!  
  
So oft, auch wenn wir das Wort Liebe immer schön vermeideten, beteuerte er wie vernarrt er in meine Wuschelfrisur war. Meistens warf er das auch einfach mal so in ein Gespräch was gar nichts mit Haaren oder mir zu tun hatte. Ich mochte es irgendwie.  
  
Er redete eigentlich so nicht viel, ob jetzt die Sache mit dem lästern der Fall war oder nicht.  
  
Es waren immer nur mehr kurze Sätze, leise gesprochen. So kannte ihn jeder und so wollten ihn wohl auch alle 'behalten'.  
  
Ein Stummer Zuhörer, so war es eigentlich der Fall...   
  
Aber ich sollte wirklich nicht so viel über ihn nachdenken... langsam aber sicher wurde das mehr als seltsam und eigen!  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich endlich das Ende des Parks erreicht hatte.   
  
Schnell wurde Nocheinmahl etwas abgebogen und dann die gewünschte Straße zu überqueren.  
  
Auf einer Seite noch der Park zu sehen und auf der anderen war am Rande des Bürgersteiges - nach außen - Leitplanken und etwas den darauffolgenden Abhang runter war der Strand.  
  
Das tollste aber war ja, ich musste nur ein paar Schritte die etwas geschlungene Straße runter gehen, bis ich schon einen blonden Schopf entdeckte.  
  
Ich sah selbst von hier aus, das er einerseits damit kämpfte sich irgendwie die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht fern zu halten und andererseits nestelte er irgendwie an seiner Jacke herum... Ein Bild für die Götter!  
  
So vor mich her grinsend ging ich auf den anderen zu und erst als ich ein paar Meter nur noch von ihm entfernt war bemerkte er mich und sah auf.  
  
Der Junge, der nun angehalten hatte und mir gegenüber stand sagte nichts, musste er aber auch nicht denn ich konnte seine Blicke gut genug deuten.  
  
Wäre es jemand 'normales' da vor mir gewesen, dann hätte er wohl zu diesem Gesichtsausdruck noch ein "Als ob ich es gewusste hätte das ich dich hier so zufällig treffe!" Gesetzt, doch das blieb bei ihm weg.  
  
"Na ja, darf ich dich nicht abholen?"  
  
Yamato nickte. "Natürlich darfst du."  
  
Trotz Wind und der leisen Stimme verstand ich es und musste wieder leicht grinsen.  
  
Vielleicht war es noch keine Liebe, aber ich war ihm trotzdem verfallen.  
  
Wieder folgte eine entnervte Bewegung um sich die Haare wegzustreichen und eine noch hektischere Bewegung um irgendwie den Reisverschluss der Jacke weiter hochzuziehen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Meine Frage wurde mit einem gegrummelten "Nicht mein Tag!" beantwortet und er ging neben mir weiter.  
  
Es dauerte noch genau eine Minute, bis er es aufgab und sich etwas zu mir wandte, wobei er mal wieder nach oben sehen durfte.  
  
Wieder wurde nichts gesagt, er sah mich einfach nur an.  
  
"Spielst du heute extra stumm?"  
  
"Wenn du nur gekommen bist um mich dumm anzumachen dann kannst du wieder weggehen!"  
  
Immer das Gleiche mit ihm...tze tze... Trotz allen guten Vorteilen er benahm sich wirklich wie ein Mädchen was pausenlos schwanger war oder ihre Periode hatte. So benahmen sich dann nämlich meine Klassenkameradinnen... total zickig.  
  
"Sei doch nicht gleich so bissig! Ich meine ja nur! Oder sehe ich so gut aus das du mich nur anstarren kannst und keinen Ton mehr herausbekommst?"  
  
Unsere Blicke trafen sich genau.  
  
Da! Wieder dieser Blick, gleich würde es wieder kommen, gleich...gleich...   
  
"Diese Haare..."   
  
Jetzt! Ich hatte es doch gewusst.  
  
Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie breit mein grinsen noch werden konnte.  
  
"Ja ja ich weiß schon... . Du bist unverbesserlich Yamato Ishida! Immer denkst du nur an das eine!"  
  
Ich sah förmlich wie er wieder etwas bessere Laune alleine dadurch bekam und den zweideutigen Satz nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln abtat.  
  
Dann blieb es Ersteinmahl still.  
  
Ich habe noch nie begriffen wieso wir so oft schwiegen, wenn wir zusammen waren und es dabei noch beide angenehm fanden.  
  
Es schien uns beiden zu reichen alleine in der Nähe des jeweils anderen zu sein!  
  
Und da ich nun einmal ich war, gebrauchte ich die Zeit dafür ihn mir mal wieder zu betrachten.  
  
Ob ich es tat um mich weiter zu erinnern oder Gefühle wachzurufen oder einfach nur weil er mit verdammt gut gefiel, war ja eigentlich egal, auf jedenfall war es zu einer meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen geworden!  
  
Jede Einzelheit wurde wieder von mir seltsamen Gesellen auseinander genommen.  
  
Vom Gesicht her sah er heute eigentlich so aus wie immer - total verspannt und entnervt von seinem Leben und der ganzen Welt.  
  
So wie es aussah waren die Haare zu irgendeiner kleineren - noch männlicheren- Frisur zusammen gemacht gewesen, von dieser war jedoch wirklich nur noch ein kleiner Rest über.  
  
Alles eigentlich gewöhnlich wie gesagt!   
  
Das einzigste was dieses Mal nur nicht in das Bild des Alltags passte, waren seine Klamotten. Selbst auf diese achtete ich immer.  
  
Das Viech da neben mir war nämlich eigentlich ein Fetischist für besonders enge Klamotten, was nicht nur die Mädchen immer total aus der Bahn warf!  
  
Und jetzt stapfte er neben mit her mit einer Baggy , die wohl doch ziemlich weit unter der Hüfte er begann.  
  
Nicht das es nicht gut aussah nur eben ungewohnt... ich wollte gar nicht erst daran denken was sich unter der Jacke da verbarg.  
  
Wenn man mal von diesem - wenn auch kleinem - anderen Style absah, nämlich bestimmt etwas engeres und kurzes. Was auch wieder hieß das, man wohl wieder wunderbare Aussicht auf Anfang der Pants hatte und ein Stück des Rückens sowie den Bauch.  
  
Eine kleine Sache die mir wirklich immer ein seltsames Gefühl bereitete.  
  
Aber ich würde es schon noch zu sehen bekommen, denn ich hatte mich gerade entschieden ihn noch zu begleiten und dann auch zu hause bei ihm zu bleiben, bis er wieder wegmusste.  
  
"Willst du nicht fragen ob du überhaupt darfst?"  
  
Etwas aufgeschreckt sah ich ihm nun wieder ins Gesicht.  
  
Himmel, der Junge kannte mich wirklich viel viel zu gut.  
  
"Hast du was dagegen?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Aber... ach komm das sagst du nur so."  
  
"Stimmt!"  
  
"Spinner!"  
  
Ja ja, der Alltag halt. Selbst eine kleiner Wechsel der Kleidung und vielleicht dann doch etwas der Stimmung, konnte ihn nicht trüben... So wie immer halt und so liebte ich ihn.  
  
Also den Tag jetzt natürlich... Ich sollte echt nicht mehr so viel denken denn ich...  
  
"Autsch!" -- bin gegen einen Laternenpfahl gelaufen!  
  
Während ich dabei war mir die Stirn zu halten und leise vor mich hin zu fluchen, oder auch wimmern, konnte ich dann doch ein leises Kichern neben mir wahrnehmen.  
  
Nur langsam sah ich auf und zu Yamato.  
  
Genau dieser sonst ach so ernste Typ, hatte sich eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst und versuchte irgendwie jeweiliges Grinsen, Kichern oder lachen irgendwie zurück zu halten.  
  
Eigentlich hätte ich ja etwas dazu gesagt, das er mich auslachte, aber es sah einfach zu süß aus, so das ich einfach nichts raus bekam.  
  
Es dauerte knappe 3 Minuten, in denen ich Yamato einfach nur ansah und mit nebenbei die Hand auf die Stirn legte, bis er sich wieder etwas ein bekam und sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe biss und weg sah.  
  
"Gomen... Das sah aber...zu komisch aus."  
  
Der Schmerz hatte etwas nachgelassen und ich konnte auch wieder richtig grinsen.  
  
"Ach schon OK... weiter?" Beim Sprechen hatte ich eine Handbewegung in Richtung der anderen Straße gemacht und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Yamato nickte leicht und ging ein paar Schritte vor, die ich schnell wieder aufholte.  
  
Eine Weile gingen wir wieder schweigend nebeneinander her. Er schien diese Situation von eben schon wieder vergessen zu haben, im Gegenteil zu mir.  
  
Auch wenn seine Hand im Weg gewesen war, so wie diese blauen Augen aufeinmal gestrahlt hatten, hatte es ihn wirklich mal etwas 'aufgeheitert' und 'erfreut'.  
  
Also wenn das reichte um immer dieses Strahlen sehen zu können, würde ich ja die ganze Zeit über nur noch gegen etwas gegen laufen!  
  
In den Himmel schauend, verschränkte ich die Arme hinter dem Kopf und und seufzte dann leise.  
  
"Das solltest du echt öfter tun... so lachen oder so. Wirklich... das wirkt menschlicher und außerdem steht es dir!"  
  
Ohne den Blick wieder runter zu lenken wusste ich das er mich nun wieder musterte.  
  
"Das sagtest du schoneinmal... . Ich weiß... ."  
  
Noch genau drei Sekunden und er würde wieder rot werden.  
  
So von meinem etwas höher gelegenen Posten aus schielte ich nun doch etwas runter und tatsächlich hatte ich wieder recht gehabt.  
  
"Ich weiß es auch... und ich kann es nur immer wieder sagen! Du solltest dich dran halten."  
  
Den Rest des Weges blieben wir beide etwas stiller, nur ab und zu fragte jemand von uns beiden etwas unwichtigeres und wir hielten vor der Tür zu der Wohnung der Ishidas.  
  
Gewohnter weise schob ich meine Schuhe im Flur etwas an den Rand und hing meine Jacke neben die von Yamato, welcher gerade seinen Traumkörper in Richtung Wohnzimmer schwang - ohne auf mich zu warten.  
  
Wie ich vermutete hatte, bestand sein Oberteil wirklich aus viel weniger Stoff als die Hose und wie auch gewusst befand sich diese auch etwas zu tief für eine normale Hose.  
  
Der Trend eben.  
  
Schulter zuckend folgte ich Blondie und ließ mich auf die Couch sinken.  
  
"Sag mal du Modell-Verschnitt! Findest du das nicht etwas kühl für diese Jahreszeit? Nicht das ich etwas dagegen hätte, aber... ."  
  
Irgendwie verschwand mein grinsen ziemlich schnell wieder, als ich Yamatos ernstes Gesicht auf meinen Kommentar sah.  
  
"W...was?" Es war kein strafender Blick, so wie wenn man auf einen Scherz hin böse war, eher etwas wirklich todernstes.  
  
"Tai... ich will damit jetzt nicht wirklich wieder anfangen... aber, du... ich meine..."  
  
Ich verstand sofort was er meinte und sah betreten zu Boden.   
  
Es war wirklich immer das selbe. Ich ließ kein Fettnäpfchen aus.  
  
Was er ansprach war wohl wieder diese Sache mit der Liebe, die wir so lange hatten verdrängen konnten.  
  
Aber was sollte ich dazu noch sagen?  
  
Ja, ich empfand ja so viel für ihn...schön und gut, aber wie weiter?  
  
Liebte ich ihn wirklich und waren es vor allem die selben Gefühle wie früher? Oder neue?  
  
Das war auch etwas was ich mich immer wieder fragte.  
  
Aber jetzt mal ehrlich wo lag eigentlich mein Problem?  
  
Früher war es mir klar gewesen, also das ich niemals einen Jungen lieben könnte, aber jetzt... . Und da war es doch auch dann ersteinmal egal ob es alte, neue oder sonstige Liebe war, oder nicht?!  
  
Genau mit diesem Gedanken ging eine Unterhaltung zwischen uns beiden los, die wir beide schon kannten. Es war das Übliche halt, wir wussten beide nicht wie es weitergehen sollte.  
  
Als er nach guten zehn Minuten wieder zu einem leicht verzweifeltem Einspruch ansetzen wollte, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr.  
  
Was ich da genau tat, war mir selber nicht bewusst, aber im nächsten Moment hatte ich ihn wirklich zu mir gezogen und meine Lippen auf die seinen gelegt - und wenn nur damit er endlich leise war, denn Yamato war schon ziemlich laut geworden.  
  
Ich fühlte wie sich der schmale Körper in meinem Arm wieder etwas mehr entspannte und schließlich sogar die Hand des Blonden in meinem Nacken.  
  
Nach schier endlos langer Zeit löste er sich langsam von mir und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meine Schulter.  
  
"Wieso hast du das getan?"  
  
Ja, berechtigte Frage wieso?  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht... . Aber, es ... es schien so richtig und... ."  
  
Meine Umarmung verstärkte sich etwas und ich schloss die Augen.  
  
Eines war klar, egal welche Gefühle, ich würde diesen Jungen, der auf mich gewartet und zu mir gehalten hatte und der dann so verletzt worden war, nicht mehr alleine lassen. Nie wieder!  
  
"Was hast du empfunden?"  
  
Yamato sollte nichts mehr fragen. Ich wollte jetzt einfach mal das es ruhig war... ich wollte nicht mehr weiter darüber nachdenken, es hatte eh nie etwas gebracht.  
  
Vielleicht war es der Punkt das ich nicht antwortete, das Yamato es dabei beließ und es war auch nur besser so.  
  
Ich hätte auch gar keine Antwort auf diese Frage gewusst!  
  
Er sagte etwas, so leise das ich es nicht verstand und löste sich dann aus meiner Umarmung nur um mir den Rücken zu zudrehen und zu seufzen.  
  
"Taichi, ich will nicht lügen, ich will dir nicht vorenthalten und ich flehe dich an... Wenn du etwas für mich empfindest, mehr als Freundschaft, so sage es mir doch bitte... . Denn ich liebe dich. Auch wenn du dich für anders als damals hältst, du bist der gleiche geblieben. Der Junge der mir das Wichtigste auf dieser Welt ist und ich will nichts mehr, als dich wieder an meiner Seite zu haben... Sonst schaffe ich es einfach nicht mehr... also bitte sag es mir doch!"  
  
Vorsichtig trat ich etwas auf meinen Gegenüber zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf eine der schmalen Schultern.  
  
"Ich weiß es immer noch nicht... da ist etwas was ich nicht erklären kann, etwas ganz tief in mir drin ... . Du weißt das ich es nicht genau weiß, ich sagte es schoneinmal... ."  
  
Yamato legte seine eigene Hand auf die meine und seufzte leise, wiedereinmal etwas niedergeschlagen.  
  
"Ja, natürlich weiß ich es, aber ich werde es wohl nie verstehen... !"  
  
Was sollte ich dazu schon sagen? Wir beide waren gefangen... in unseren eigenen Gefühlen... in einem Kreis der nicht aufhörte nirgends unterbrochen war.  
  
Es gab da nichts mehr zu zusagen.   
  
"Am besten ich gehe doch wieder... bevor wir beide etwas sagen oder tun war wir bereuen würden... ." Damit drehte ich mich um und schnappte mir meine Jacke wieder.  
  
"Wir sehen uns dann morgen."   
  
Er unternahm nichts um mich aufzuhalten als ich Kurs auf die Tür nahm. Ich spürte das er sich nochnicht einmal gerührt hatte... vielleicht nichteinmal geblinzelt. So wie ich ihn kannte starrte er wie hypnotisiert irgendeinen ach so interessanten Punkt am Boden oder der Wand an.  
  
Ich bekam unweigerlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, ließ meine Jacke zu Boden sinken und ging vorsichtig zurück zu meinem blonden Engelchen.  
  
"Yama? Meinst du... meinst du wir kriegen das zwischen uns irgendwann wieder hin? Ich meine... ?"  
  
"Wir...rennen immer aneinander vorbei... aufeinander zu und auf dem letzten Meter verfehlen wir uns ... ."  
  
Als diese warme, leise Stimme erklang und dabei irgendwie traurig klang jagten einzelne Schauer meinen Rücken hinunter.  
  
"Und wenn wir die Spur schmaler machen? Dann... dann können wir uns nicht mehr verfehlen?"   
  
"Du meinst das wir unsere Gefühle gegenseitig doch etwas besser kenne sollten?"   
  
Einerseits kannte er mich, wie schon oft gesagt, einfach zu gut, aber andererseits verdrehte er alles etwas... gab meinen Worten eine neue Bedeutung und entwickelte etwas sinnvolleres daraus... das Übliche halt, aber wie meinte er das genau?  
  
"Aber...wie? Das ...schaffen wir nie... Und vielleicht verletzen wir uns dabei noch gegenseitig!"  
  
"Ich kenne meine Gefühle... ich liebe dich... ."  
  
Als ich diese verletzliche Gestalt, leicht zitternd vor mir stehen hatte, aus azurblauen Augen die so tief wie das Meer und so traurig waren angesehen wurde und er vorsichtig die letzten Meter überwandt und eine zierliche Hand nach meinem Gesicht ausstreckte , da packte mich etwas... und ich schlang meine Arme um Yamato und küsste ihn abermals sanft.  
  
Da waren Gefühle für ihn... es war weder zu leugnen noch zu verstecken. Sie waren da und auch wenn sie noch so fremd und verwirrend wirkten... egal, das galt jetzt nicht mehr!  
  
Ich fühlte wie er leicht seine Arme um meinen Hals schlang, den Kuss intensivierte... diese Körpersprache reichte um mir auszusagen war los war. Was er jetzt wollte und ich vielleicht auch... . 


	8. ANSAGE

Konnichiwa minna-san!  
  
Also wie gesagt habe ich die Fic nur nocheinmal hochgeladen, damit sie etwas geordneter ist und das dann auch die neuen Chaps. mal hockommen ^^" Verzeiht es mir.  
  
Wann es weitergeht weiß ich noch nicht genau, da ich ziemlich viel Streß zur Zeit habe, aber ich gebe mir Mühe Teil 6 1/2 so schnell wie möglich zu Ende zu schreiben. Er ist schon fast fertig, aber die letzten Schliffe fehlen noch. (Wird wieder ein Lemon *tropf*)  
  
Danke trotzdem an alle die vorher zu der Story reviewed haben und danke fürs lesen *verbeug*  
  
-Yaii 


End file.
